


A New Start

by MusicPlayer81



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/pseuds/MusicPlayer81
Summary: Korra, the five year old Avatar, is abandoned after an Equalist attack on the compound. Lin, on the outs with Tenzin, decides to adopt her. How will their lives change? Rated T, just to be safe.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, look!"

Korra went through her waterbending forms, squealing if even the slightest bit of water deviated from its path.

Senna looked up from the dress she was making for her daughter and smiled. Korra was a talented bender, no doubt-she was the Avatar, after all-but sometimes she wondered if her daughter was a little too enamored with her skills.

"She gets stronger by the day, doesn't she Sen?"

Tensing up at the hand on her shoulder, she relaxed upon hearing her husband's voice.

"That she does, Tonraq. I have a feeling it won't be long until she masters waterbending."

"Of course she will, she's part of the Water Tribe! It's an unwritten requirement that she master waterbending first!" he laughed.

Senna laughed as well, but her face grew long.

"Ton, why are you back? You weren't supposed to come back until the hunting expedition ended next month, and don't tell me you were the only one who missed their wife too much to stay. Something's wrong, I can feel it!"

Tonraq's easy smile drew into a hard line as his jaw tightened.

"It's nothing, Sen...they're probably just rumors," he muttered.

Senna's eyes narrowed. "Katara, could you watch Korra for a minute?"

Once the aging master had settled in with her student, she turned to her husband.

"Inside, NOW. I think we need to talk." Turning around to make sure her daughter was distracted, she and her husband went inside.

She busied herself, setting out a hearty serving of five-flavor soup, stewed sea prunes, and tea before settling down. Tonraq hesitated, then started to speak.

"We had just bagged a few seals when we went down to the ice floes-you know, where the penguins are? Anyway, Nakoda and I had decided to go and scout ahead while the others set up camp. We had just found a perfect place when we saw two men there already."

Senna raised an eyebrow. "You do know that your group isn't the only one that goes hunting at the floes, right?

Tonraq sighed. "Let me continue."

"These men weren't from the Tribe-or, at least, I don't think they were, because they were covered from head to toe and had weird goggle coverings over their eyes. We surmised that they were newbies to the region that didn't know how to approach a penguin. Then they started talking about the Avatar."

He paused as his wife gasped.

"They know that the Avatar is at our compound due to the presence of White Lotus guards," Tonraq said. "That she is a young girl no older than five or six who is already a formidable bender. They started getting really mad the more they talked about the Avatar, and they whipped out these batons and started electrocuting the penguins!"

"Ton, what are we going to do? The fact that these men are so close to our daughter sends shivers down my spine!"

"It gets worse," he said quietly. "After taking out their anger on the penguins, they started talking about how they and the others were coming to the compound in three nights. I don't know about you, but my senses are telling me that this won't be a peaceful reunion.

"That's why I returned. I am to tell the others what's going on while Nakoda readies the men to fight."

Senna thought for a moment. "KATARA!" she yelled.

The waterbender rushed into the house with her protege in tow. Upon looking at the couple's worried faces, she turned to the child.

"Korra dear, you should go to sleep. We've been working hard on your bending, and you've done well. Don't you try to protest-I saw that yawn you tried to stifle! Now go to your room dear, your parents and I have a lot to catch up on."

Once the little girl was out of earshot, she faced the couple. "My dear students, what is going on? I know that you two don't worry about anything unless it's important, so I want to hear everything."

Tonraq disappeared into the kitchen, only to reappear with a plate of dinner and some tea. Setting it in front of their old master, he proceeded to retell his story. Katara said nothing, save for a nod or an occasional sip of her tea. Once it was done, she rose.

"If what the men said is true, then Korra is in grave danger! We need to get her to Republic City, and fast. Thankfully, my son Tenzin called me this morning. He and his girlfriend are coming to visit in two days."

The waterbender paused.

"Barring any delays, I see no reason why they can't take Korra with them to Republic City."

For the first time in what seemed like ages, they smiled.

"Thank you Sifu Katara. I don't know how we can ever repay you," said Senna.

Now it was Katara's turn to smile.

"There's no need. Seeing the relief on your faces is payment enough."

* * *

The next morning Korra awoke to a flurry of activity occurring in the compound. Men were sharpening their fighting skills; women were readying armor; children, if they weren't being evacuated, were practicing their bending in case any soldier was brave enough to challenge them.

Rubbing her eyes, Korra headed down the stairs towards the kitchen only to find her mother and Katara engrossed in an argument.

"The benders should be first!" Senna said. "They are our strongest warriors; thus, we would be able to take down the intruders faster as opposed to using non-benders!"

"My dear student, those batons the intruders carry do not distinguish between bender and nonbender. It is best we put non-benders as our first line of defense. If non-benders are taken down, it is not as devastating as it would be with benders," Katara argued.

"Mommy, Sifu, what's going on?"

The women quickly turned in surprise to find the little girl looking up at them with wide eyes.

"Hi there sweetie, Katara and I were just debating what we would do if we were caught in a battle," Senna explained as she scooped her daughter into her arms and gave her daughter a peck on the cheek.

"Are you hungry? I made you some penguin eggs with fish. I'll get you a plate," Katara offered.

Korra, snuggling closer to her mother, nodded. Katara disappeared into the kitchen and soon reappeared with the promised food. The little girl, after being placed on the ground by her mother, ran eagerly towards the food. As soon as she was finished, she was shooed out by Katara.

"Katara, did I do the right thing by not telling her what was really going on?" Senna asked.

The master pondered for a moment.

"Yes. You did do the right thing by not telling your daughter. She's only five after all-it's probably best to shield her while we still can. In the meantime, perhaps we should work on a viable battle strategy..."

Outside, Tonraq practiced his bending with Nakoda.

"You're getting soft, my friend!" laughed Nakoda as Tonraq barely deflected the water whip that was destined for his chest.

Tonraq gave only a simple laugh, letting his retaliatory water jet do most of the talking for him.

"Oof! I guess I should take that back now, shouldn't I? But you haven't gotten me yet!"

Nakoda and Tonraq proceeded to battle it out throughout the compound, throwing at each other an impressive array of water bullets, water drills, and even some new moves. Korra, having never seen anyone but herself, Katara, and her mother waterbend, was delighted by the display. After seeing Nakoda throw ice disks only a hair above her father's head, she decided to join in.

"Look at what I can do, Daddy!"

Summoning all her effort, she surrounded herself with a water cloak. If not for Nakoda's quick reflexes, he and Tonraq would have hit square in the head by one of the water whips she created.

"I've got to say Tonraq," said Nakoda while stretching out his sore body, "I don't think I've ever been prouder of my goddaughter."

"I could probably think of a few other moments," Tonraq grinned, tackling his best friend.

"Just what is going on here?"

Tonraq released his chokehold on Nakoda at the sound of his wife's voice.

"I was-we were just-"

Senna raised an eyebrow.

"Look, the next time you guys spar, try not to do so in front of Korra. She can be very...impressionable." Motioning with her head, the men turned to find the little girl forming ice claws and throwing them at imaginary opponents.

"I'll take care of it," Nakoda said. "She's doing the form wrong anyway."

"Nakoda! You're supposed to be telling her that she shouldn't be doing that in the first place!"

"Senna, I'm her godfather; I'm supposed to let her do what her parents don't want her to!" With a laugh he trotted towards the little girl.

Finally alone, she faced her husband.

"Come with me. Katara wants to speak to both of us, and it doesn't sound good."

Hand in hand, they strolled to the master's house. It was a small but cozy affair, partially built out of stone and ice. Once inside, Katara practically forced them to the dinner table where she fed them two-headed fish soup, which they then washed down with leechi juice.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here today," said the waterbending master.

"I thought you just wanted to see us," said Tonraq.

"That's true, but the reason why I brought you here is because Tenzin called me today."

"Really? What did he say?" questioned Senna.

Katara hesitated.

"He's not coming tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The couple sat in stunned silence.

"I'm so sorry," Katara quietly said, tears coming to her eyes.

Tonraq put his large palm on his former teacher's shoulder.

"It's okay, Katara," he said, his voice hollow. "I'm sure there's another way to keep Korra safe."

"Maybe so. For now, you should go spend some time with your daughter. Perhaps you all could play with these?"

Katara held up two dolls, one that was dressed like the moon spirit and the other like a Northern Water tribe waterbender.

"I remember these! Kya and I would play with them in the attic all the time!" Senna exclaimed.

"I remember the attic! When you girls weren't in there, Bumi and I would spy on-"

"So it's true!"

Senna spun around upon hearing Katara.

"What do you mean? What's true?"

Katara chuckled.

"Senna dear, have you ever wondered why you and Tonraq were never in classes together?"

The young wife pondered for a moment.

"Hmm, now that I think of it that is rather odd…"

"It's because the minute you walked by him everything flew out the window. I can't tell you how many times he watched you from the attic during your lessons, or lost his train of thought because you looked his way. He couldn't take his eyes off you-still can't, for that matter."

Senna clutched her husband's arm and smiled, only to find the smile being returned by her husband.

"Wait Katara," Tonraq said. "Is the attic still-"

"Set up with a bed, food, and toys? It is. Why do you a-"

A smile came to her face.

"Of course! We can hide Korra in my attic! It's warm, there's enough food and toys to keep her inside, and the trapdoor is hidden so she can't be found!"

For what seemed like the first time in a while, the trio felt relief.

"At least we have a plan," said Katara.

"You all should go. Nakoda's outside waiting for you."

After putting on their warm fur coats, the master showed them to the door.

"I don't want to see any of you tomorrow," she stated.

"Wait, what?" Senna asked, pausing mid-stride.

"Like I said, you need to spend as much time as you can with your daughter. You never know when you'll get another chance to." With that she closed her door.

Tonraq gave Senna a hug.

"We are going to get through this, Sen," he whispered. "I promise."

"Should I leave or something…?"

They released their hold on each other to find Nakoda holding a sleeping Korra.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Nakoda," Senna said while taking her daughter into her arms. "We're really grateful."

"Anytime. Now go to sleep you lovebirds! I better not see you tomorrow!" he called after them.

"Yeah, yeah," said Tonraq, waving him away from their doorstep.

Once inside, the exhausted couple put a sleeping Korra in her bed before retiring to their room for the night. Not five minutes later, Korra woke up, saw that she was alone, and ran to join her parents in their room.

* * *

In the morning Korra woke up to the sound of her parents laughing in the kitchen. Dragging herself out of bed, she walked down the stairs to find her parents thoroughly enjoying a 'friendly' game of pai sho.

"Hi princess!" Tonraq said, grabbing his daughter and tickling her until she turned red from laughter. "Did you sleep well?"

"I made you a bowl of crab stew if you want some," said Senna, already bringing her daughter a plate.

Korra was slightly confused. Her parents weren't usually home at this time. Besides, they seemed a little too... _eager_.

"Shouldn't I be at practice?" Korra asked quizzically.

"Your mother and Sifu Katara decided that it would be best to give you a day off," her father explained. "After all, it's not good at all to work and work and work and never get any time off."

"So I have the entire day to play with you guys?" she said slowly.

Both of them nodded.

"YAY! That means you finally get to teach me how to play pai sho!" she screamed while clapping her hands with glee.

Her parents looked at each other and groaned. This was going to be a long, _long_ day.

* * *

 

 

Korra also managed to rope Tonraq into playing dress-up with her (he was the princess while she was the dashing prince, much to her mother's amusement), along with making him her sky bison that flew her all over the Earth Kingdom. The little girl was in the middle of singing an old nursery rhyme and playing on her toy yueqin with her mother when she caught her parents gazing wistfully at her.

"Mommy, daddy, what's wrong?" she asked upon seeing their sorrowful faces.

"It's just that you're growing up so fast," said her mother forlornly. "Before long you'll be all grown up and you'll leave us here by our lonesome."

"Don't say that Mommy! I'll always be here!" exclaimed Korra. She was about to reach for a hug when she noticed something off about the sky.

"Mommy, why is the sky glowing?" she questioned.

Tonraq and Senna looked at each other, their faces filled with fear.

_This wasn't supposed to happen! Not right now!_

"I don't know sweetheart," said Tonraq. "But if we go to Sifu Katara's attic, we'll be able to see why."

With that he picked up his daughter and took her to Katara's house, singing soothing lullabies the entire way. By the time he laid her in the attic's bed, Korra was sound asleep.

"Goodnight my love," he breathed. "Your mother and I love you more than you'll ever know. No matter what happens tonight, know that you will always be my princess and our little girl." With a kiss and one last gaze, he departed.

For now, it was time to fight.

* * *

_Korra was having very strange dreams._

_She dreamt that while she was playing with the dollhouse in Sifu Katara's attic, five oddly dressed people appeared._

_One was a man, dressed in the fur coats of the Water Tribe._

_Another was a women, who wore face paint and carried a golden fan._

_Next to her was a man clothed in robes of the Fire Nation._

_Finally was a man and a woman, each dressed in monk's robes and bearing blue arrow tattoos on their shaved heads._

_They sat down by her at first and decided to play with her too. The face-painted lady spoke of how she reminded her of her daughter Koko, strong and spirited. Fire-nation man said that yes, she was like Koko, but he reminded her most of his favorite granddaughter Ursa. While the arrowheads agreed with everyone else, they both said that she was the spitting image of Kya as a girl._

_Confused by all the people, she started to inch away from them and towards the window, where she was promptly pulled down by the fan-lady. Scared and wanting her parents, she started to cry. After soothing her, the group of people introduced themselves._

_They were her._

_She was them._

_They were all Avatars, masters of all four elements._

_Yangchen, arrowhead #1, was the eldest out of all of them and a native airbender._

_Kuruk, the Water Tribesman, was her successor._

_Kyoshi followed him and by using her golden fans she was able to create Kyoshi Island._

_Roku came afterwards. A brave soul, he was a former friend of Fire Lord Sozin._

_Aang, the other arrowhead, was absent from the world for over a century. However, it was through him that the Fire Nation was finally conquered._

_And then there was her._

_She was the new protector of the world, and it was her job now to stop the evil that was starting to rise._

_Korra was confused. What were they talking about? She was all of them and was expected to stop evil?_

_But there was nothing evil going on, not at the compound!_

_Right?_

_With a sad but knowing look in their eyes, the old masters led her to the window._

_And there she saw the truth._

_The dull rusty glow she had seen earlier had transformed into a sinister bloodred. Smoke and fire plumes were everywhere. Black, faceless warriors with bulging green eyes were spilling out of the compromised defenses like ants out of an anthill. Water tribe warriors were constantly trying to fight them off, but to no avail._

_It was then that she saw Nakoda._

_He had just taken a couple of the bugmen down and was about to take down some more when he got distracted and ran towards something else, someone else._

_Her parents._

_Daddy and Mommy were fighting, backs toward each other, against a large group of the bugmen. Despite their expert use of pinwheel and octopus forms, the enemies seemed to be too much to handle. Had Nakoda not come and used an array of ice daggers at the right time, they would have been overtaken. Grateful, her parents hugged him and each other._

_It was at that moment that one of the bugmen appeared behind them._

_Korra wailed and pounded her arms against the window. She screamed at the top of her lungs, something that usually got Mommy's attention right away. When that didn't work, she tried to unlatch the window and go down there herself. Unfortunately, that only resulted in her being pulled into Avatar Kyoshi's lap and being held against her will there. She was trying to do everything in her power to let them know of the immediate danger._

_But it was all in vain._

_Within the blink of an eye the bugman used lightning against them all. As her parents and godfather screamed and writhed in pain, Korra gave off a bloodcurdling shriek. She soon started to flail around and screech in Kyoshi's grasp, which eventually gave way to gut-wrenching sobs. All the Avatars were in pain, but it seemed to be Kyoshi who suffered the most. As she rubbed the little girl's back, she looked to be on the verge of tears herself._

_For the next couple of hours the room was filled with nothing but the weeping of the little girl. Kyoshi then started to sing a lullaby she had sung to her own daughter._

" _Under the moonlight, beneath the starry skies…" she started._

_At first this only seemed to intensify Korra's sobs. Intrigued, the other Avatars began to play closer attention to the last Earthbender Avatar._

" _The days of green just seem to fly by_

_How does nature get tired of blooming_

_It needs to rest, that's what I'm assuming…"_

_In the meantime, Korra's river of tears had subsided to nothing more than the occasional sniffle. Noting this, Kyoshi smiled and continued on._

" _We like nature, get tired and sleepy_

_But there's no need to be so weepy!_

_So here we stay and sleep, and hope for brighter days_

_For brighter days where springtime always stays._

_And soon one sad day, where we of the earth grieve_

_The days of green leave the earth be_

_But soon we start to laugh and laugh away_

_Because the green has come back -Hooray!_

_So we like nature, get tired and sleepy_

_That doesn't mean we should be so weepy!_

_That's why we stay and sleep, and hope for brighter days_

_For brighter days where springtime always stays."_

_The mood in the room at this point had brightened considerably. Everyone gave her a round of applause-even Korra, who was looking up at Kyoshi with sleepy admiration._

_At this point Kuruk had prepared the bed, Roku had warmed up the furs, and Aang had already put a doll as a sleeping companion there. Yangchen had made breakfast for tomorrow so the little girl would have something to satiate her hunger when she woke up. Kyoshi busied herself tucking Korra in, making sure that she had her pillow fluffed just right and everything within reach. She gave Korra a kiss on the forehead._

" _Goodbye, young Avatar," she whispered._

" _We will meet again someday."_

* * *

Korra woke up just as the morning sun's rays reached the attic window.

She sat herself up to find that she had been holding onto a golden fan and an Airbender doll. Her hair had been fashioned with a Fire Nation headpiece, and she was wearing a pretty set of Airbending monk's beads. Stomach growling, she saw a light meal of dumplings and fruit pie. She launched herself off the bed to get to the food when it struck her how cold the attic was. Thankfully, a warm Water Tribe coat was on the bedside table. Pulling it on, she ran towards her breakfast and threw herself upon it.

It didn't strike her until afterwards that all of her new clothes and toys were something that the old Avatars possessed.

"Dreams are just dreams-that's what Daddy always said," she spoke aloud.

Just to make sure, she climbed up the bed and threw open the window.

Suddenly, her dreams weren't so dream-like anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

She stared out at the white expanse and sighed.

If there's anything that riding on the back of an air bison for days on end taught her, it was this:

Never, ever take the earth for granted.

"Sweetheart, it's not much farther," her boyfriend soothed.

She harrumphed in reply. Easy for him to say.

He was not Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong, world's greatest earth and metalbender, nor was he the new chief of Republic City's metalbending taskforce.

He most definitely could not hear the earth's whispers and shouts or feel its joys and sorrows.

She could.

That's why despite possessing a pair of perfectly functioning eyes she was blind atop his pet air bison.

"Are you sure you're there yet, Tenzin? After all, we have been getting lost these last few days…" she said.

"For spirit's sake, it was the map's fault, not mine!"

"If you had bothered to ask for directions we wouldn't be in this position!"

"We wouldn't be in this position either if we hadn't had to stop every few hours for you to practice your bending!"

Lin crossed her arms and scowled.

"Sorry, Lin dear," he mumbled. "I grabbed a bag of rocks from the last stop in case you wanted to practice."

Grudgingly she reached toward the bag and emptied its contents. After finding a rock that she was satisfied with, she bended it so that it made a boomerang-like trajectory towards the back of Tenzin's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Just sweet retribution," she giggled.

After practicing with the rocks a few more times, she put them away and sighed. There was nothing to do. She would have taken a nap had she not seen something that caught her eye.

"Hey, Tenzin?"

"Yes, Lin?"

"Do you see that dark spot over there?"

He was confused for a moment. There was nothing but shockingly white snow until...oh.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Isn't that the location of your mother and the new Avatar's village?"

She saw him sit up ramrod straight. She didn't need to see his face to know the pain and fear that was crossing his features.

"Oogi, yip yip," he said, his voice strained.

With a start the animal sped towards the village, making the black dot look more and more like a rash against the pure snow.

"With all of that smoke in the air we're going to have to stop further out," he called to Lin.

"What? Why?"

"If we're getting soot on our clothes from all the way over here how do you think the village is like?"

"Ugh, fine! You know, there's a perfectly clean place right by the village, but is never wrong…"

Tenzin rolled his eyes and steered Oogi towards the spot. His girlfriend had always been difficult, but her strong personality had been exacerbated by the trip and at this moment by the fact that she knew she was right.

After getting off the bison and helping Lin off, they took one look and gasped.

The walls surrounding the village compound were destroyed, and most every building was in shambles. The wind brought the acrid smell and taste of smoke, which also enveloped the entire area.

"Oh no," she breathed.

"Lin, is there any way for you to use your bending to find out what happened in there?" he asked, his eyes wide in panic.

She swallowed. After being on the force for over 20 years, you tend to know what lost causes look like.

"I don't know. All this snow and ice on the ground would obscure almost every detail…" she started.

"Please, Lin. You have to try, if only for me."

Sighing, she crouched to the ground and brushed off some grey sleet. Thankfully, it had been obscuring a rather large bed of rock.

 _Hey,_ she thought. _At least it's something._

Lin took off her gloves and, closing her eyes, _felt_ the ground.

_The way these walls crumbled looks as if they all fell simultaneously. That had to have been done by artificial means, and not by using firebending-none of the wall appears to have been melted off. There are also a lot of men here-but nary a heartbeat. Based on the body count I would estimate a force of at least eighteen score but not more than-_

"LIN!"

"What is it Tenzin?"

"Have you found out anything?"

"I'd find out more if you let me do my thing!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

_Anyway, no more than thirty score men could have attacked the compound. The way the bodies are arranged at only certain points makes me believe that this was a systematic and premeditated invasion with set points of entry. The villagers, however, seem to have been prepared for the invasion based on the fact that there are no women or children around. Wait, those steps-those are most definitely Katara's._

She stood up, put her gloves back on, and dusted herself off.

"What did you see?" asked Tenzin.

"Basically a force of anywhere from 360 to 600 men blew up the defenses and systematically attacked the compound. They were brutally efficient, whoever they were-got in, attacked, and got out, all while leaving behind a rather large body count."

"My mother-" he asked, his voice catching, "is she-"

"No Tenzin, she's not gone," she replied with a smile. "In fact, we should be seeing her just about-"

"TENZIN!"

"Mother!" Tenzin ran towards Katara and found himself on the recieving end of a bearhug. "I was so worried when I saw the smoke. What happened here?"

"I'm actually not sure myself," said the waterbending master while giving Lin a hug. "Tonraq and Nakoda had seen some odd men with electric batons looking for the Avatar a few days back. They were supposed to meet with their cronies tonight, but as you can see that was obviously not the case."

"Speaking of Tonraq, where is he? Or Senna for that matter?" questioned Tenzin.

"During the attack last night they along with Nakoda were electrocuted by the invaders. It seems that they targeted the waterbenders in the attacks last night-too much like old times if you ask me."

"Hmm that is odd…." Tenzin pondered. "And Korra?"

"Korra was in my attic the entire time-"

"Was? Where is she now?" Lin said, an eyebrow arched.

"That's the thing. I went up to my attic this morning to check on her when I saw the window by the bed open. I thought that was odd, but then I realized that she was gone!"

"Well, she can't have gotten too far," Lin spoke. "Tenzin, I want you and Oogi to fly around the perimeter. Katara, you and I will split up the village. You'll take the left and I'll take the right. Now let's move!"

The trio split up, each taking on their respective duty. Lin was in the middle of scouting out an entrance point when tripped and fell.

"Oof!" she gasped. "I am definitely not cut out for snow and ice." She helped hoist herself up when her hand ran over a foreign object.

"Wow," she said to herself. "This is a beautiful-"

She never got to finish her sentence.

Lin found herself tumbling head over heels as her unknown assailant tried to scratch and pummel her into the snow. Freeing an arm from underneath her, she snatched the collar of her attacker's shirt only to find…

A little girl?

She looked to be part of the Water Tribe, but she was wearing monk's beads and had fashioned her hair in the style of the Fire Nation. Holding her at arms' length, she still flailed about, and even managed to leave Lin with two nice, long, bloody gashes.

"KORRA!" Katara yelled. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"SHE TRIED TO TAKE MAMA'S NECKLACE! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Lin's eyes flicked between the still-struggling little girl and the necklace on the ground. It was exquisite-a traditional betrothal necklace, it featured delicate carvings of the moon influencing the tides. Whoever this girl's parents were, they clearly loved each other.

How nice that must feel.

"You know this...child, Katara?" she asked dubiously, not even sure if the heathen she was holding qualified as a child.

"Of course I do-she's my student and the new Avatar!"

She had to do a double take. Aang, sweet-tempered, vegetarian-because-he-couldn't-hurt-a-fly Aang was reincarnated into _her?_

"Lin!" Tenzin ran over, face and head red from exertion. "What happened to your face?"

Using her free hand, she felt around for the gashes the little girl left. When she pulled away, her fingers were crimson with blood.

"Katara, is there any way you can maybe take care of this?" she said, lowering the child to the ground and gesturing towards her face.

"Of course. Stand still." Before she knew it, her face was back to its, normal, unmarred self.

"Necklace lady?" a small voice asked.

"Lin," she corrected.

"I'm sorry about hurting your face," Korra said, her head hung low.

Something in Lin softened. She had fight in her, but it was obvious how sweet she could be as well.

Kind of like her.

"It's okay, Korra, just try not to do it again," she said. "Here, turn around." Lin took the necklace from the ground and tied it around the little girl's neck. "There. You look pretty."

Korra looked down at her new pendant and smiled. Against her small neck it was comically large, but the little girl didn't seem to notice. She gave her a hug and then ran off to play with a large pile of snow.

"I've got to say, Airhead, your persuasion skills are top notch," Lin commented.

"How did you know I was-earthbending, right," Tenzin said. "Anyways, Mother said to get some of Korra's things. She's going to Republic City with us."

"Wait, who's going to Republic City? Korra or your mother?"

"Both. Now come on, Korra's house is right here."

They entered the tidy two-story house to find it empty and desolate. Climbing the stairs, they entered Korra's room.

It was cozy. The walls were painted a sky blue, with darker hues and scales painted on to create a mural depicting the moon spirit practicing bending with a young girl. The floors were carpeted with woven rugs, and the bed was hand-carved with furs for bedsheets. A carved dresser held her clothes, and a painted toy box (also carved) held everything she played with.

While Tenzin busied himself gathering what possessions she had, Lin's eyes fell upon an old photo album on Korra's nightstand. She flipped through the pages, watching Korra grow from a bald, toothless infant to a toddling tyke to the beaming five year old that she was now. Her gaze lingered on two family pictures. In one, Senna was holding Korra while Tonraq hugged both of them. In the other, Tonraq held a giggling Korra as he was tickling her. Senna was kissing her daughter's cheek.

"They look so happy," she murmured.

"That could be us one day," Tenzin said, awkwardly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe," she said, shaking off his hand. "We should probably go-we've been gone for too long."

Sighing, Tenzin took his bag of Korra's belongings and headed out to his air bison.

Sure enough, Katara was already there with her belongings. Korra was alternating between playing in the saddle with Katara and play-riding Oogi. Upon seeing Lin, she hopped down from the air bison and threw herself into the metalbender's arms.

"Hey there kiddo, I've missed you too," said Lin, pulling the little girl into her arms. "Say, have you ever been riding on a sky bison?"

Korra shook her head.

"Well, you won't be able to say that anymore, because you're going to Republic City on one!"

Korra then squealed and tried to drag Lin onto the saddle, but was lifted up by the earthbender instead. The minute Tenzin said "Yip, yip, Oogi!" and everyone lurched into the air, the tiny child's smile was so long it took up her entire face. She ran around out of sheer joy, using her golden fan to try and bend the wind to no avail. It wasn't long before the young girl crawled into Lin's lap and fell asleep.

"Tenzin," she called out softly. "Maybe we should camp out for the night? Korra's out like a light, and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon."

"Yes of course," he replied, looking fondly the picture before him. Before long, tents had been set up and a fire was roaring. Tenzin and Korra had retired to a tent, leaving Lin and Katara alone by the fire.

"Lin, what's been going on? You and Tenzin seem...tense."

"It's nothing, Katara. You don't need to worry about it."

"You can tell me things, you know. I won't tattle to my son."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Katara nodded her head.

"I can't have kids."


	4. Chapter 4

A melancholy silence filled the air.

"Have you at least...tried?" asked Katara.

"Of course we have! The last time was a couple months ago, after the doctor gave us the news," stammered a slightly blushing Lin.

Katara only nodded.

"I've more or less come to terms with the fact that I may never have kids naturally," Lin said.

"But that's not an option for Tenzin."

Katara hesitated for a moment, then spoke.

"You know, sometimes we do beat the odds. Aang beat Fire Lord Ozai. Toph had you. You will have children! I promise."

Lin let her words sink in for a moment. Katara was like another mother to her; she could trust her with just about anything.

"Katara, what do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"That Mom beat the odds by having me?"

The master waterbender sighed. She had hoped Toph would have been the one to tell her…

"You aren't the only Beifong to have issues like yours before," told Katara. "Your mother and grandmother before all had it. But they perservered; Poppy had Toph and Toph had you." Katara smiled.

"Oh dear, we've been out too long-we should get some sleep," she said. "Let's go-tomorrow we fly."

It was at that moment that Lin's knees buckled.

"Lin?"

"Sorry-I just don't feel well," mumbled Lin.

"Yes, your mother feels the same way about flying. Come on-I'll take you to your tent."

* * *

When Lin awoke, she found Korra zipping around the campground pretending to be an air bison, with her airbending doll being Tenzin. Upon seeing her, she ran towards Lin and threw her arms around her legs.

"Necklace lady! I missed you!" she said, her big blue eyes staring back.

"I'm here now, water lily," she said, picking her up and "flying" her through the air before putting a giggling Korra down.

Suddenly, Lin turned very pale.

"Lin, what's wrong?" Tenzin asked, worried about her sudden palor.

"I just feel very sick to my stomach," she mumbled before proceeding to throw up in a nearby bush. "Let's just go. I want to go home."

Tenzin could only watch in shock as she dusted herself off and walked Korra and herself up to Oogi's saddle and settled themselves in.

"But shouldn't we wait at least a couple days until-" he interjected, but was quickly silenced by a steely glare from his girlfriend. "Fine, we'll go."

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully. Despite a couple more morning incidents, she was fine for the rest of the time.

It was night when the group reached Air Temple Island in Yue Bay. Lin carried a sleeping Korra off the air bison while Tenzin and an acolyte helped in getting all the bags in order. Lin was tucking the little girl in when she heard a conversation between Tenzin and his mother.

"Tenzin dear, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that she would make a good wife and mother!"

"Why would you do that! Do you not appreciate what you have now?"

"I do but-"

"If you really did then we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we? Now go. I wish not to speak anymore on this subject."

Lin could then hear Tenzin's irritated steps outside the room, which quickly faded into the hallway. She didn't know what to think-after all, her relationship was falling apart right in front of her due to her...issue. She sweetly traced Korra's face.

"You're such a sweet girl, my little water lily," she cooed. After giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, she went to join her boyfriend (should she even use that term anymore?) in their room.

* * *

Tenzin woke in the morning to see a sleeping Lin beside them. His face gave way to a small smile. She was so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. Her perfect porcelain face, with mint-green eyes closed and berry-colored lips that were just begging for a kiss made her look...innocent.

Not that he would tell anyone. Goodness knows how Lin got if anyone told her she looked too youthful to be head metalbender. She'd just about rip their heads off, Beifong style.

It was that fight, that drive that both attracted him to Lin and made him want to flee. He had known since they were five that they would be best friends, 20 that they would be together forever, and 30 that she would be the one to have their kids.

Only thing is, he wasn't sure that idea would become reality. Ever since the doctor had given them the news he didn't know what to think. Gone were the days of anticipating the arrival of children in the house. Where there was once joy and happiness, there was only pain.

It was not only her fault, though; it was his as well. He had spent too long focusing on mastering Airbending and running Republic City that he had lost sight of raising a family. By the time that he and Lin were starting to seriously consider children, it had been too late.

He was startled from his reverie by a timid knock on the door. In the doorway stood a mousy youth. She had brown hair with bangs that fell right into her chocolate eyes. She didn't speak much, but she was a hard worker. Tenzin liked that about her.

"Hello, Pema," he greeted her as he strode towards the doorway. "What brings you here today?"

"Your mother wishes to speak with you in the tea room, Master Tenzin," she whispered as she fidgeted.

Tenzin couldn't help but smile. She reminded him of a baby bird in need of a protector.

"Of course, Pema. I'll be over shortly."

She smiled and blushed at the fact that he remembered her name, then disappeared to complete her other tasks.

Tenzin was still thinking about Pema when he heard Lin turn over in her sleep. She was really coming into her role as a surrogate mother to Korra, something he hardly dreamed would occur. He continued thinking about Lin and Korra when he met his mother at the tea room. Quickly seating himself and pouring a cup of jasmine tea, he listened intently to his mother.

"I have been going through the mail you've been needing to catch up on," she said.

"Really? Thank you so much, that was very kind of you."

"Be glad I did. I just found out we're getting company today."


	5. Chapter 5

"What? But we just got back!"

"I know. The mail I checked, however, was from three weeks ago," Katara said, eyebrows arched.

"I've been-well, you see-" Tenzin stammered.

"I know, I know, Mr. Councilman," said Katara, waving him off good-naturedly. "Anyways, you and Lin need to get dressed. Do you want your aunts and uncles to see you in your bedclothes?"

Tenzin's normally taciturn face gave way to a grin as he bounced down the hall. Uncharacteristically whistling to himself, he walked into his room to the sounds of Lin retching in the bathroom next door. She soon walked in no worse for wear, already wearing her uniform and her hair loose around her slightly pale face.

"Are you sure you're okay? I would feel much better if you rested."

"Tenzin, I'm fine," she snapped. "Why aren't you at work already?"

"For one thing, it's a national holiday, which means that you can get out of your metalbending uniform. Secondly, all of the aunts and uncles, not to mention the kids and family friends, are coming over soon."

Lin's eyes widened as she quickly bolted back the the bathroom. After a worrisome half hour, she appeared to be not only fine, but perfectly made up and changed into (as she called it) civilian clothes. Her shoulder-length hair was pinned back into a simple bun, and her white top and green skirt accented her jade-colored eyes.

"My my, don't you clean up nicely," teased Tenzin.

"Says the man in his bedclothes. Anyway, let's hope Korra cleans up as well," said Lin, already striding towards the little girl's room.

Tenzin quickly dressed in his monk's robes and headed over to meet Lin, whom he found in Korra's bedroom fashioning her hair using an old Fire Nation headpiece. The little girl wore a simple blue dress with white cap sleeves and was playing with her bending dolls.

"Hello Korra, Lin," he greeted, kneeling down to the little girl's level. "Do you know why we're getting dressed up today?"

She shook her head.

"We're about to meet some new friends! They're very nice and they'll love you, so try not to be shy, okay?"

Korra nodded.

"Attagirl. Now come, I hear people downstairs."

Lin, at Korra's behest, picked the little girl up and walked down the stairs. Korra laid her head on the metalbender's shoulder the entire time, face turned away from the increasing noise. Lin stroked her head and soothed her as best as she could, bringing yet another grin to Tenzin's face. By the time he stepped into the parlor, he was overwhelmed by the surprise bear hugs of his family and friends.

In the room was his Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki, their son Hakkoda, and his child Sokka the Younger. His wife Honora was holding their youngest child, a daughter named Joon while talking to her mother, Mai. Zuko, mixing drinks, was busy conversing with Ty Lee, who had just come back from a year-long trip with her husband Huang and their grandson Eito.

Everyone (or at least, Tenzin) had just settled down when the main doors opened to reveal two people. Judging by their tawny skin tone and warm coats they were of the Water Tribe. However, their grey-tinged eyes told of their true identity.

"Kya, Bumi!" Tenzin called out joyously, forgetting his stoic nature as he enveloped his older siblings in a group hug. "How are you?"

"I would tell you if you'd let me breathe!" sputtered Bumi.

"You know, for an airbender you would think you'd let us get some air," said Kya.

After a few more moments, Tenzin let them go, much to their relief. Looking around, he noticed a noise. Or rather, the absence of it.

"Kya, where's the kids? And Bumi, where's the rest of your family?"

"They're finishing up a waterbending test. Hopefully they'll leave tonight or tomorrow at the latest," Kya explained.

"Wife and kids are visiting the grandparents in Ba Sing Se," Bumi said. "They'll be coming in a couple more days."

"Now we should be asking you-where's Lin?"

"Right here." Everyone turned around to find Lin settling down on an empty couch, Korra still in her arms.

"I want you all to meet Korra-the new Avatar."

She placed the little girl on the ground so that everyone could see. Their eyes, especially those of the Gaang, probed the little girl's face for any reminder of their old friend.

Korra was uncharacteristically silent. She had never met these people before, but somehow she felt that she _knew_ them.

"Hi…" she mumbled. What else was she supposed to do? She turned around to Lin, who gave her an encouraging smile. That was when an idea popped into her head.

"Look what I can do!" She noticed a glass of water, and using her bending, fashioned it into a stream of water shaped like a polar bear-dog. Much to her amusement, Korra made the animal run around the room and straight back into the glass.

The room became eerily silent. Korra's innocent grin quickly faded as she ran back into Lin's arms for protection.

"That was…amazing!" Sokka exclaimed. "Kid, where did you learn to bend like that?"

Korra's grin was back in a flash. Soon, Sokka took her around the room and introduced her to everyone before letting her go outside to play with the other children.

"She's so talented! " Suki said. "You must be very proud."

"Eh, don't now about you guys, but I think it needed a little more earthbending."

Lin wheeled around to find her mother in the doorway.

"Mom!"

"Hey there, kiddo," Toph laughed as she found herself in a bear hug. "I've missed you too. Just out of curiousity, how did she attach herself to you?"

Lin smiled.

"Well, it started like this…"

* * *

While Lin was telling her story, Korra watched the people in the courtyard with interest. There were beautiful women talking with each other while some other children were playing in the grass. After a bit of thinking, she walked towards the kids in the grass.

As she got closer, she noticed more about the group. Three girls were playing tag with a group of four boys while their mothers looked on. She hesitated a bit before speaking up.

"Umm, excuse me?" she asked.

The kids stopped and stared at her.

"Can I play with you guys?"

"Do you know how to play tag?" asked a girl with chestnut-colored hair, slightly tanned skin, and amber eyes.

Korra shook her head.

"It's okay, you can learn super easily!" the girl assured her. "If you join, we'll have even teams!"

The young waterbender smiled and scampered off to join her new friends and ended up playing tag for quite some time. It was only at the women's behest that the kids sat down and ate.

"So who are you all anyways?" Korra asked while munching on crab puffs.

"I'm Joon and I'm four," said the girl who spoke earlier. "This is Asami," she said as she gestured to a girl with jet-black hair and green eyes who was wearing a grass-stained white dress. Asami waved back, as she was in the middle of eating. "She's a martial artist. She can kick everyone's butt," said Joon in a stage whisper.

"If only," Asami said after swallowing. "I just started a couple months ago. I'm not very good."

"Sure you're not," Korra said with a teasing smile, which was quickly returned.

"I'm Meili," said a girl with dark brown hair and intense amber eyes. "I live in Shu Jing right now with my grandmother and twin brother," she said. "He's over there."

Meili pointed to a boy who was the very image of herself. "Liwei!" she called out. "Come meet our new friend!"

Liwei, along with the other boys, came over. "I'm Liwei," he said. "This is my cousin, Iroh." He gestured to a slightly taller boy, who had dark black hair and shared the same amber eyes.

"I'm Mako," said another boy. He had black hair and amber eyes as well. "This is my little brother, Bolin." Korra looked at the other boy, then back at Mako. Sure, they had the same black hair, but Bolin's was curlier, and he was slightly stockier than his brother. He also possessed green eyes as opposed to amber.

"Hi," Korra said back. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Korra."

Immediately the children hushed.

"Korra? As in the new avatar Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Of course it is, Rollie-Bollie, can't you tell?" Meili said.

Soon everyone started to ask questions.

"What's it like?"

"Can you bend every element?"

"Have you met a spirit yet?"

"Guys, guys!" Mako piped up. "She'll answer in time. For now, she probably has questions of her own."

Korra gave him a smile as thanks, and he responded likewise.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Asami asked.

The waterbender thought for a moment. "Hmm...for one thing, who are the women that have been watching us?"

The group turned around to see three women. One wore a light green dress, which perfectly went with her jet black hair and green eyes; the woman next to her wore a pink dress and had brown hair and eyes; and the last woman wore red and had black hair paired with amber eyes. All of them were deep in conversation with each other.

"The first woman is Yasuko Sato," Liwei said. "Asami's mom."

The two Satos eerily resembled each other. In fact, it could be said that Asami was a younger version of her mother.

"The second woman is Naoki," said Meili. "She's Bolin's and Mako's mama."

Korra nodded along. "Who's the last one?"

"That's Fire Princess Izumi," Mako said. "She's Joon's aunt and Iroh's mom."

"Oh," Korra said. "How do they all know each other?"

"Mama and the rest of 'em went to school here on the island," Iroh said. "Since they're all firebenders, they left the island half-day so Grandpa Zuko could teach them how to bend. They're really good, but they don't bend that often."

"Who's Grandpa Zuko?" Korra asked.

"He's the man talking to all the moms right now. If you wave, he'll wave back."

She waved, then took a double take. "Wait, he has a flame on his face? That's so awesome!"

Iroh cracked a smile. "Yeah, he's pretty cool. He's promised me that he'll teach me firebending one day."

"Not if Grandma Azula gets to you first!" exclaimed Liwei.

'Okay, now who's Grandma Azula?" Korra questioned.

"Grandma Azula is Zuko's younger sister," Meili explained. "When she was a teenager, they tried to hunt down your former self. Zuko soon saw the errors of his ways, but Grandma...not so much."

Korra gulped, her eyes getting bigger.

"No, no, don't worry, she never got you," Liwei assured her. "Instead, while the old you was fighting our great-grandfather, Grandma was fighting Grand-uncle Zuko in a humongous Agni Kai. She didn't win, though; she had a mental breakdown instead."

"From what Grandfather tells me, it was pretty bad," Iroh said. "It took her about eight years to fully recover. But during that time she saw the light."

"She knew that everything she had done was wrong, and set out to correct it," Joon continued. "She apologized to everyone, and she set out to prove that she had indeed changed by joining the then newly-formed United Forces. Worked herself up to Commander, I think."

Korra nodded, then with a devilish grin started another game of tag. The children continued to play until they tired themselves out so thoroughly that they were carried to the children's dormitories to sleep.

In the meantime, Lin had cornered Tenzin in the kitchen. Most everyone had gone upstairs to sleep, so she felt that now was the perfect time to confront her boyfriend about his earlier behavior.

"Tenzin, what is going on?"

"Nothing dear, I promise you-"

"Really? Then explain to me why you and Pen happened to bump into each other in the courtyard-"

"It's Pema, and it was an accident-"

"-with your lips?"

Tenzin sighed. This is _really_ not how he wanted this to go down…

"Tenzin," Lin sighed. "I love you, but we can't keep on acting like nothing's wrong!"

"I know," Tenzin agreed. "That's why I think we should break up."


	6. Chapter 6

Lin was taken aback. She knew that it had to happen, but she didn't think it would be so...harsh.

"What?"

Tenzin sighed. "Lin, we knew it was going to happen sometime. I'm the only airbender left, and unless Bumi's kids magically start to airbend it looks like it's staying that way."

Her eyes filled with pain as she looked away. If it weren't for her problem, everything would be better. Well, maybe not, but at least she wouldn't be in this predicament, right?

"I'll go pack my stuff," she said, her throat tightening. "Korra and I will be gone by morning."

"What? Why are you taking Korra? As her airbending master and son of the last Avatar, I should be the one raising her."

"With all due respect, your 'definition' of raising her would be sticking her with acolytes who can control her temperament until you have the time to work with her."

"And how do you know so much about child-rearing?"

"Tenzin, we have so many nieces and nephews! Whenever you'd go down to City Hall after hours, I'd stay behind and watch them as often as my shifting schedule would allow. Now as Chief of the Metalbending Force I finally have a regular schedule and more time to devote to the Avatar. She's going to need an Earthbending teacher soon, and I would hate to break a family tradition."

"She's the Avatar, Lin! My father reincarnated!"

"Yes, reincarnated! She deserves the chance to be raised as a person in her own right, and being raised by you, her predecessor's son, and her predecessor's Acolytes, at her predecessor's old house? She will never get a fair chance at her own life by constantly being raised in Aang's shadow!"

Tenzin stepped back, surprised by Lin's increasingly passionate responses. While he had envisioned starting a family with her, he had never imagined her being so...maternal? Not that this new development is bad-quite the opposite, really-it's just that when he had imagined their family he always imagined himself as the softer side of the family's dynamics.

Lin softened ever so slightly. "Ten, I've spent time with her, we both have. She is stubborn, hot-headed, inattentive-but she is also sweet, and kind, and so, so loving. I always had a hard time imagining myself as a mother, but with her it's...different. It just _clicks_."

Her new ex percolated over his thoughts. She really did click with Korra, better than he did. And at the rate that she was learning waterbending she would soon need an earthbending master...

"Fine. You may take Korra with you."

Lin visibly sagged out of relief. "Thank you," she whispered.

After a short period of silence, the airbender hesitantly reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "We had a good 25 years Lin."

She reached for it. "I know," she said, her fingers grazing his. "But I want more." With that she dropped her hand and swiftly broke the stone floors of the dormitories.

"Lin, what are you doing?!"

"What does it matter? Not like you care anyways!" With each step she took towards her bedroom the floors and walls became mangled. The smooth stone flooring was broken into hundreds of pieces, and plaster was falling off the cracked walls.

Once there, she dug out her old suitcase and carelessly threw her clothes in; they fit with room to spare. Going through her bookcase, she dug out her favorites and put them in the suitcase as well. After grabbing another bag (and making sure to tear the stone four-poster bed they shared in two), she moved on to Korra's room.

Korra was sound asleep when Lin came. The metalbender sighed.

 _Such an innocent face_ , she thought. _I wonder if she has any idea what she's been through-or what she's about to go through._

Lin started to pack up Korra's clothes, books, and toys. She was about to move on to pictures when her hand brushed by the little girl's forehead. The metalbender frowned.

_Hmm, that's odd. She feels too warm. Then again, she's under about five layers of blankets. I'm probably worrying about nothing._

Everything fit neatly in one bag, and she soon slung both over her shoulder. After carefully extricating the little girl from her blanket cocoon, she put a jacket and shoes over her pajamas and was soon out the door and at the dock.

Lin quickly and silently settled everything in her boat. She placed Korra on a makeshift bed, and then got down to business.

_Thank goodness I talked Tenzin into putting these metal rudders in. I knew they would come in handy._

With a bit of bending, the duo were on their way to the mainland. It took only half an hour before they reached land and were walking the streets looking for a place to stay. Lin, with Korra in her arms, took a few turns here, then there, and soon ended up right where she wanted to be.

Where she wanted to be was a large house in one of the nicer districts of Republic City, somewhat equivalent to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. The stone house was well kept, as was its gardens and courtyards. Lin, transferring Korra and her bags onto the same arm, opened the gate protecting the house and walked up to the imposing mahogany door, which was carved with a flying boar insignia.

"Lin, is that you?"

Lin wheeled around to find a woman about six years younger than her carrying two sleeping toddlers in a sling. She was of average height, with tanned skin and short, wavy black hair that she had pinned back to reveal bright green eyes. The woman wore a concerned look and reached out towards her.

"Suyin!" Lin exclaimed before shifting Korra to her side and engulfing her sister in a hug. "I can't believe it, it's you! When did you come in from Zaofu? Are these the twins? My god, I haven't seen them since they were born!"

"We got in just after dinner actually, I was going to call you tomorrow morning to see if you wanted to get lunch during your break. Now come inside, let's get you all settled and I can fill you in on all the details."

The woman led her into a large foyer, where Suyin put her twins in their cribs as Lin laid Korra out on a loveseat. Once back, Suyin poured Lin a cup of freshly brewed apple blossom tea.

"If you're here for a playdate, the kids have long gone to bed, yours included it seems. They're very excited to see you though, Auntie Lin—Junior especially, now that he's old enough to take the tour of the Metalbending Academy," Suyin said as she swirled a sugar cube into her tea. "But you know that, of course. So what's going on? Are you okay?"

Lin silently drank her tea. Suyin, the younger, more free-wheeling half of the Beifong sisters, was the visionary and head of the autonomous state of Zaofu within the Earth Kingdom. While her duties kept her occupied, she still found time to visit her mother and sister in Republic City.

"We broke up," Lin said quietly. "Airhead and I. I should have seen it coming, especially after what the healers told us about our chances of having a family. That, and the Air Acolyte he's been eyeing—well, kissing, really. I caught them in the halls, and I couldn't be there anymore. So I came here with Korra because this was the only place I could think of."

Suyin's face hardened.

"Tenzin is such a JERK! Does he not realize what's he's losing? He's giving up life with LIN BEIFONG for that mousy 20-year-old Acolyte?! Why?"

"Well, there are many reasons, you know that, but the fact that I might not be able to carry children I think is the main deal breaker. Mix that with a young, fertile, and adoring Acolyte and it really was a matter of time before our relationship imploded."

Suyin's countenance softened as she pulled her older sister into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Lin," she breathed.

"Lin, you care to tell me why the Air Acolytes are calling me to fix their buildings?"

The two women turned around to find Toph leaning in the doorway, frowning.

"Tenzin broke up with me, so I might have gotten a little...angry."

Toph harrumphed. "Twinkletoes Jr. broke up with you and all you did was break their floors and foundations? Kid, you let them off easy!"

Lin said nothing, only gathering up Korra and taking the little girl to her new bedroom. It was nicely done, with cool stone floors and plaster walls. There was a nightstand and armoire by the bed, which was made up with cream sheets and pillows, a brown comforter, and green duvet. She laid the little girl down in the bed, and felt her forehead again. Her eyes widened.

"Mom, Su!" she called out.

The women came crashing into the room a moment later.

"Lin, what's wrong?" they asked.

"Call a healer. Korra's burning up!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" Suyin said. "She was fine an hour ago!"

"But she's not now!" Lin snapped.

"You're right," Toph said.

"Who's right?" Suyin asked.

"Both of you are. She was fine, but I'm halfway across the room and I can feel the heat radiating off her. Suyin, do me a favor. Call Katara at Air Temple Island and tell her to get an Air Bison. She needs to see Korra immediately."

Lin stiffened upon hearing the waterbender's name and chose to focus on the little girl instead. She soon noticed that her lips were moving.

"Guys, hush!" she called out. "I think she's saying something!"

Everyone soon converged upon the little one's bedside, listening in to what she was saying.

"Mommy?" she said weakly, opening her eyes, turned glassy by the fever.

The women froze.

"Mama," she said once more before turning over to sleep.

Toph immediately took charge.

"Suyin, call Katara. Then, boil some water for tea and put on a pot of jook. Lin, you need to leave."

Her daughter shot up instantly.

"What? No! I'm not going to leave her!"

The master metalbender was slightly taken aback, though she didn't show it. She hadn't really expected this response from her Lin, of all people. Suyin was definitely the more motherly of the two, and she practically ran out of the room to fetch Katara.

"Lin, listen to me. You have been through a lot between taking care of the Avatar-"

"Korra-"

"-Korra and your promotion to chief. Not to mention the fact that you broke up with your boyfriend of 25 years a few hours ago! Kiddo, you need to go and rest or else you're going to run yourself ragged! I already brought your stuff up there; all you'll need to do is unpack."

Lin stalked off towards her bedroom in a huff. Toph shook her head.

 _Some things never change,_ she thought. Then she went to the foyer to wait for her dear friend.

* * *

Lin plopped on the bed and angrily unpacked. She threw her clothes in her dresser and slammed the drawer shut. She dumped all her books on the floor and in frustration created an earth wave powerful enough to force all her books off her shelf. Lin groaned and went to fix her shelf when she noticed some pictures had fallen out from their frames.

She felt all her anger dissipate as she looked at the old pictures. They were slightly yellowed with age, which was not surprising considering they were about 20 years old. The first one depicted a teenaged Tenzin laughing after Lin's first glider ride. Though she tried to appear unfazed, it was clear that she was unsettled from her time in the sky.

_I remember this. It was my thirteenth birthday, and he wanted to ask me out. At first I said no, but he took his glider out and flew me on it until I said yes._

Lin chuckled.

_My god that seems so far away._

She looked at the next picture. They were older-about 20 when the photo was taken. Lin had on a stylish dress, high-necked and fitted throughout the body. Her hair was done up in a bun and accented with flowers. Tenzin wore his dress robes and was putting on a beautiful stone bracelet on her arm.

_This was the Policeman's ball. He took me because it was my first time going as an actual policewoman. Bought me an emerald bracelet and everything-said he chose it because we are both strong, like the earth. Now that I think of it, I probably have it somewhere around here…_

Lin rooted around her overturned jewelry box until she found the bracelet. She looked at it, sighed, and put it on her nightstand.

Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the last photo.

It was taken about five years after the last one, putting their age at about 25. Tenzin was embracing a blushing and smiling Lin as he kissed her on the cheek.

Soon, she could stand it no longer.

Lin burst into gut-wrenching sobs as she threw down the photo. Toph found her curled up into a small ball as she muffled her cries in a pillow.

"Oh, kid," Toph said soothingly as she rubbed her daughter's back. "I'm so sorry."

This only seemed to make her daughter cry harder. The floors were rumbling, and plaster was falling from the ceiling. Toph stroked her daughter's face until her weeping turned into small sniffles. As soon as she stopped crying completely, Toph straightened out the room with a few hand movements. The master metalbender stood up to leave when something made her pause.

"Lin," she said matter-of-factly. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

* * *

"What? That can't be possible!"

"Oh yes it is," Toph replied. "Earlier, I thought there were other people with you and Suyin. Now I know why-I can feel their heartbeats."

Her daughter's eyes widened.

"Their?" she squeaked, her voice octaves higher than it normally was.

Toph grinned. "Yep. It looks I'm getting multiple grandchildren next spring."

At that point Lin sunk into her bed, trying to come to terms with this new development. Her mother rose to leave the room, then turned around and drew her eldest daughter into a deep hug. Lin stiffened, then relaxed into her mothers arms.

"Congratulations, kid," she whispered. "Just don't expect me to be babysitting all the time."

With that Toph left her daughter and ventured to Korra's room for an update on her condition.

Katara was busy bending water over the little girl's chakras when she heard her friend come in.

"Good, you're here!" the master waterbender exclaimed. "I was beginning to wonder what was going on."

"Oh nothing much," Toph said, evading the indirect question. "So why is Twinkletoes the Second sick?"

"A multitude of things. For example, the move to a different climate is known to cause illnesses. The change in climate from the Southern Pole to Republic City is rather jarring. After all, the city isn't buried in snowdrifts year round."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "I might be blind Sugar Queen, but even I can tell the difference between mild and freezing cold weather."

Rolling her eyes, Katara returned to her work. Through her own seismic sensing Suyin noticed the master waterbender's sharp intake of breath as she passed over the Air chakra.

"Katara, why do you hesitate over her heart?"

Katara chuckled wryly as she continued healing her patient. "Nothing ever gets by you Su. As I am sure you are aware due to your own studies and experiences, the Air chakra is opened by love, and closed by grief. Korra witnessed the electrocution of her parents and godfather, thus closing her Air chakra and causing this rather nasty fever. I can unblock it but it is going to take a lot of time, especially since Korra isn't conscious enough to meditate through it."

Suyin instinctively cradled Korra's head. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she breathed before kissing the top of her forehead.

Katara calmly continued moving Korra's _chi_ through its pathways before her eyes widened at the sound of high-pitched whistles. "Ack, the tea! Suyin, could you do me a favor and bring Kya over from her room so she can work on Korra? The medicinal tea I steeped is ready, and I need to take it off the stove before it turns bitter. Toph, with me."

Toph followed her friend into her large kitchen. While Katara readied the medicinal brew, Toph poured two cups of hot green tea. For a few minutes, they drank in silence. Then the waterbender cleared her throat to speak.

"Toph, what's going on? It isn't like Lin to visit this late at night with Korra, and you spent a lot time talking to Lin in her room. Is everything okay?"

The master metalbender sighed and put her cup down. Toph, despite being at least half a head taller than her waterbending friend, was still seen by Katara as the diminutive 12 year old who competed in underground earthbending tournaments. Toph silently ran a hand through her grey hair.

"I'm pregnant, with triplets no less according to my mother. They'll be due in the spring. Tenzin doesn't know, and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon since we broke up earlier this same evening. Should I get you all some more tea?"

With nothing but shocked silence greeting her Lin poured herself a cup of green tea and seated herself at the kitchen table.

"Nothing from either of you? Seriously? To be fair Mom you already know but Katara? Surely there's a couple of things in there that would grab your attention...?"

Katara's eyes filled with tears as she tightly hugged Lin. "Children! Spirits, what blessings! Congratulations my love!" Releasing her, she gazed at the metalbender she had known since birth. "I am sorry about Tenzin, my love. Just like his father-he gets so caught up in the small things that it affects the big picture. I will not tell him about your pregnancy-that's your prerogative-but know that the minute you tell him about the children there's no getting rid of him, for better or worse!"

"Lin? Children? Wha-OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT! LIN!" yelled Suyin as she enveloped her sister in a hug. "I am so incredibly happy for you! I have been waiting FOREVER for more cousin playdates! Now you'll HAVE to come to Zaofu more frequently!" Lin laughed and warmly returned her sister's embrace.

"Lin going to Zaofu? That would only happen unless bears fly, Lin gets pregnant and oh my god you're pregnant aren't you?" said Kya as she rushed to join Suyin in hugging Lin. "Congratulations, my dearest friend."

"Kya, how is Korra? Were you able to align her _chi_ paths?" Lin asked, still holding her sister and her friend in a warm embrace.

"I was, and I think I've unlocked her Air chakra," said Kya as she extricated herself from Lin's arms. "Once I serve her that medicinal tea Mom's kept warm on the stove, she'll be in a meditative state which will promote the healing of that chakra. In the meantime you all should get some sleep, you included Mom. It's 3 in the morning, and there's still a long night ahead."

The rest of the women shuffled out, but Lin stayed behind. "If you don't mind Kya, can I stay with Korra? It would make me feel better, being close to her."

Kya smiled. "Looks like your maternal feelings are kicking in already. Come with me, I'll get you set up in her room."

The rest of the night the house was quiet, save for Kya and Lin watching over the young Avatar.

* * *

_She was back at the compound in the South Pole._

_Mommy, Daddy, and Nakoda were showing her how to do some new forms. Once she had gotten the hang of it, Daddy said that they were going to take a break. They were going to bend the snow into different forms._

_Korra squealed for joy. She bent all the snow that she could and managed to fashion it into the form of an air-bison. Satisfied with her work, she turned around to show everyone only to realize that there was something dreadfully wrong._

_The sky was an ominous crimson. The walls had been blown up and things were crawling into the compound. Black things with green bug-eyes and no faces._

_One came up right behind her parents. It whipped out a thing that crackled with lightning. She tried to warn them-but it was as if she were anchored there, unable to move or even speak._

_Within a second her parents were writhing on the snow, the lightning coursing through their bodies like an electrical river. She felt herself being taken into her house. Korra kicked and screamed the entire way, but her unknown kidnapper wouldn't let her go until she placed her on her bed._

_"_ _Turn around, you coward!" the little girl shrieked._

_The person turned out to be...Avatar Kuruk? What was he doing here?_

_"_ _Korra," he said, his voice full of sadness. "You do realize what you just saw, yes?"_

_She paused for a moment and shook her head._

_Kuruk sighed and turned his head, perhaps to hide the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes._

_"_ _Your parents-they were taken down by that thing. Dragged them all away. The other Avatars have been searching for them, but it has been in vain. We can't find them anywhere."_

_"_ _So they're not coming back?"_

_When Kuruk didn't respond, Korra hung her head and began to weep, wiping her tears away as she said, "Who's going to take care of me then?"_

_The elder Avatar smiled. "Why don't you take a look?"_

_Korra cautiously approached the window._

_She was in a field of yellow flowers. Tenzin had her on his shoulders and was turning tons and tons of circles. Before long, they collapsed from dizziness, giggling all the while._

_Lin watched from a short distance away. She was serving food from a basket with one arm and keeping the other over her large belly. Korra ran over and gave her a hug, with Tenzin following and giving her a kiss._

_"_ _See? Not so bad, now is it? Now I've spent too long with you young Avatar, now go to sleep!"_

Korra slept peacefully the rest of the night, happily awaiting the good days to come.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been ten days since the breakup, and Tenzin had not seen Lin once.

He didn't know why he minded so much-after all, they were both very busy with their respective careers-but he found it so _unsettling._

Then again, how could he not? He had dated Lin since they were 13, had gotten used to her being the first thing he sees in the morning and the last thing he sees at night. He found himself expecting her to break out a snarky quip every time he talked about that insufferable Tarrlok, but there was only silence.

Not that he minded. No, of course not! It was actually kind of nice that Pema was new to this. She observed everything through an unbiased lens.

"Tenzin," she said softly, shaking him out of his reverie. "Why don't you come down to the dining hall? I made breakfast."

"Yes, of course dear. I'll be down soon."

Tenzin smiled as he heard his girlfriend's steps fade down the hallway. He soon changed into his airbending robes and met her at their table by the window.

"My, my, doesn't this look delicious," he said, looking at all the different kind of pastries before him.

"Thank you," she said, slightly blushing. "Here, try the plum-apple tart. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself."

Of course he did so, and complimented her on her stellar baking. She in turn blushed, continued to eat, and then left him to attend to some unfinished jobs. Tenzin in turn left to his meditation pavilion.

Ever since he was a boy, the pavilion had been a place of peace and serenity. In this case, it was now the perfect place to clear his mind.

Assuming his meditation position, Tenzin closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

_Let your thoughts fly away, Tenzin. Focus on the important things._

In his mind's eye the image of a young woman popped up. Her long black hair was splayed across her sun-kissed skin, her green eyes boring into his grey ones. She laughed, kissed him on the cheek, and then fled, all the while beckoning for him to chase her.

_Lin._

Quickly he shook the thought from his mind and continued to meditate when another image came into view.

A beautiful young girl was picking flowers for a bouquet. She braided back the ones she liked into her brown hair, which managed to showcase her dark green eyes. When she saw someone approaching, she reddened and continued on with her task.

_Oh, Pema. You are ever the shy one aren't you?_

Tenzin continued to dwell on the attributes of his new girlfriend. She was so sweet, so innocent. Didn't really speak unless spoken to, hard worker, well mannered, good with children, gracious, kind.

She would make an excellent wife.

He did not pause to fully let the idea sink in, instead choosing to fully clear his mind in order to continue his meditation session. Tenzin remained there until late at night, when Pema called him in to rest.

When he laid his head on the pillow, he closed his eyes and mulled over his life.

_A picnic has been laid out on the grassy knoll overlooking Yue Bay. He waits nervously, not noticing the cherry blossoms that float by his head._

_"_ _Hey Tenz-what's this?"_

_The girl looks at him with wide jade-colored eyes. Her beautiful black hair cascades down her back in waves, a single flower in her hair._

_He walks over to the girl and kisses her._

_"_ _Happy birthday," he breathes._

Tenzin awoke with a jolt.

_Oh Lin. You are never far from my mind, are you?_

Sighing, he turned over and slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lin and Korra settled into Toph's house seamlessly. At Suyin's request, Lin began holding daily playdates for Korra at the household. At any given time there were about eight kindergardeners underfoot. Though she would never admit it, she actually liked holding the playdates. Not only did she get to spend time with her sister and childhood friends, she also gained a first hand account of what it was like to raise children.

It was during one of these playdates that she inadvertently revealed her pregnancy.

Fire Princess Izumi, Yasuko Sato, Naoki, Kya, Suyin, and Lin were watching their children play on the newly installed playground in the children's part of the garden when the conversation turned to school.

"I have no idea where I'm going to put Iroh in school next year," said his mother, Fire Princess Izumi. "I'm considering putting him in Huo Academy because of their bending tutors, but I don't know."

"Would you not teach him yourself?" Suyin asked.

"Dear Suyin, you flatter me so," Izumi said. "While we can help with forms and such, our skills are nowhere near yours in terms of teaching."

Yasuko Sato slightly nudged Lin. "At least we don't have to worry about that, eh?"

"I don't know," Lin said, protectively draping a hand over her stomach. "Korra could benefit from the social aspect of a school."

The slight gesture was not lost upon Izumi nor Yasuko.

"Lin, what are you hiding?" Naoki said teasingly, eyebrow raised.

The other women by this time had stopped their conversation and looked over. Kya widened her eyes after realizing what was going on.

"Stand up," said Izumi, pulling her friend to her feet. "Now turn around."

"Guys, what are you looking at? You've seen my metalbending uniform hundreds of times. The only difference is that the silver lining of my uniform is now gold."

A sly smile was exchanged throughout the group.

"I have got to hand it to you," said Izumi. "Your uniform does a pretty good job of hiding your bump."

"Now where did you hear that?"

The women squealed.

"So you are pregnant? Oh congratulations! You must be so excited right now!"

Lin only blushed. "Thanks guys. I am, but I'm also a bit...scared."

Suyin gave her a disbelieving look. "My sister, the chief of police, is scared of raising a child? Not that I don't blame you, but you took out the Terra Triad when you were 22!"

"That's what happens when your little sister becomes their getaway driver for the day. I still have those scars, by the way," Lin replied sarcastically before getting serious. "I know I should only be excited, especially since I've wanted this for so long, but it's difficult to be happy when Tenzin's not around."

"Does he know?" Yasuko asked.

"No. As far as I know he's a bit concerned with his new girlfriend Peanut or Pineapple or something like that."

Silence reigned.

"You know what the craziest thing is? I'm still in love with him. The man leaves me for a woman who is 15 years younger than us and I love him all the same, possibly even more now I'm pregnant with his children. No wonder mom didn't bother with men, they're the worst!"

Suyin threw her head back and laughed. "It's the pregnancy hormones. Didn't think I could be more in love with Baatar than on our wedding day, and then I got pregnant. Why do you think we have five kids?"

The other women joined in the laughter, grateful that the tension had been dissipated. From the children's section of the gardens happy shrieks could be heard as Korra played with her friends and cousins. Noticing the blue-eyed Avatar watching her, Lin waved at her with a smile.

"Korra must be excited, right? She is going to become an older sister, after all," asked Kya.

"Actually, Korra doesn't know yet. I'm going to tell her, I promise, I just don't know when."

"As long as you promise," said Yasuko. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty hungry. Let's all go inside and eat some roast duck."

After rounding up all the children, everyone went inside and enjoyed a family dinner. The children continued to play until night fell and they were coaxed home by their parents.

Finally alone, Lin bent off her metal and changed into some simple brown pants and a cream-colored tank top. Tentatively, she touched her abdomen. Already a small bump was becoming noticeable, but it was nothing her uniform couldn't camouflage.

_Now would be as good a time to tell her, I guess._

"Korra," she called out. "Where are you?"

"Right here, right here!" The little girl soon crashed into the room, carrying an airbender doll in one arm and a blanket in the other. Her hair was adorably messy, and she wore a warm blue nightgown.

Lin picked the little girl up and set her on her lap. Korra snuggled up against her stomach, then suddenly jumped back in surprise.

"What is it, my water lily?" Lin asked sweetly.

"Your stomach kicked me! Stomachs don't kick!...Right?"

The metalbender smiled.

"Normally they don't. However, they do when women have babies inside them."

Korra was quizzical for a moment, but her face soon broke out into a smile when it dawned upon her what Lin was insinuating.

"Yay! Mommy's having a baby!" Korra laughed and tackled Lin until they fell on the bed giggling.

Lin proceeded to tickle Korra until she shrieked from laughter. The whole time there was only one thing on her mind.

_She called me Mommy._


	9. Chapter 9

The telephone rang in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" Lin mumbled, half asleep.

"Chief Beifong? It's Lieutenant Saikhan. We need you for an interrogation."

Lin read her watch and groaned. "Lieutenant, it's 3 in the morning. Can't you guys do that yourselves?"

"No boss, you're going to want to do this one. It involves the Agni Kai Triad."

She immediately sat up in bed. "I'll be there in ten."

Rolling out of bed, she bent the armor over her pajamas. She was about to leave her bedroom when she heard a small noise.

"Mama?" Korra said.

Lin's heart melted a little. Somehow Korra had wormed her way into the metalbender's bed without her noticing. "I'm just going to work a little early, Water Lily," she said, kissing her on the forehead. "Now go back to sleep."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Chief Beifong strode into the viewing area of Interrogation Room 1.

"Right on time Chief, as always," commented Lieutenant Saikhan.

"What's the situation?"

"Break-in at the Sato mansion. The daughter is currently in our care, since her mother is in the hospital due to minor injuries."

Her breath caught slightly in her throat. "And the husband?"

"Nowhere to be found. However, due to the amount of blood we found we believe he is dead."

Lin felt as if she had been punched in the chest, but kept a straight face.

"So who are we bringing in?"

"Officers on duty are currently interrogating triad members in Rooms 2, 3, and 4. However, I think you are particularly going to enjoy this one here in Room 1."

"What makes you say that?" Lin said, bemused.

Saikhan gestured to the window. A guard brought in a young woman. She looked slightly disheveled, with brown bangs falling into exhausted brown eyes. Her robes were singed and muddy. Lin's eyes narrowed.

_Pema._

"She was found trying to escape from the mansion. We don't know if she's part of the Triad, though, because she can't bend at all…"

Saikhan continued to give more details about the break-in, how it only targeted the master's bedroom, how Hiroshi's workshop was left untouched. Lin pretended to listen, but on the inside she was seething with rage.

Rage, and pleasure.

She had never particularly liked Hiroshi-a little too smarmy if you asked her-but Yasuko and Asami absolutely adored him. The fact that the triad she had been hunting down for ages had managed to mess up on her watch and deliver a personal enemy to her doorstep?

Things couldn't get any better!

Focusing once again, she watched the young woman fidget nervously in her seat.

"Lieutenant, who's set up for interrogation?"

"Why you are, Chief."

Lin cast a sideways glance at her right hand man before chuckling.

"You are one sick man, Lieutenant."

Everyone had heard of the break-up at this point. They all wanted to console her, but didn't for fear of a scorned Beifong's retribution. So they did so in their own ways.

This was definitely Saikhan's way.

"Very funny, Chief. Now go get your man-I mean, woman!"

She didn't hear him, for she was already seated at the opposite end of the interrogation table.

"So, Acolyte Pema, care to explain to me why you were found escaping from the Sato mansion late last night?"

Pema wrung her hands as she spoke.

"I was asked by Mr. Sato to teach his daughter meditation techniques. He felt that the techniques, in conjunction with her self-defense training, could help her become a better fighter."

"While I'm sure you are adept at meditation, why would Hiroshi Sato choose you and not, say, Master Tenzin?"

"Master Tenzin would be the logical choice; however, Mr. Sato felt that I would be a better fit with his daughter."

Lin frowned. This was logical, of course. Pema was generally adored by children. Nothing smelled fishy, or at least not fishy enough to land her a jail stay.

"So when did you arrive at the mansion?"

"I arrived at 3:30 last afternoon for Asami's first meditation class."

"How long was the meditation class?"

"It lasted from four to seven."

The chief raised an eyebrow. "A five year old managed to meditate for three hours?"

Pema nervously laughed. "No, not exactly. With children we start off at five minutes, then a two minute break. We gradually increase the time until they can go for hours without a break. Asami is a beginner, so the longest she went was about 15, 20 minutes. Very, very good for any starter, much less a child."

"What did you do afterwards?"

"I ate dinner at the mansion. Normally I wouldn't due to my vegetarianism, but the chef had decided to try out some traditional Air Nomad recipes. After that I was going to go home when Ten called to let me know that the ferries were down. Mrs. Sato was kind enough to let me stay in a spare bedroom for the night."

_Ten? Ugh, PLEASE. You've been dating for what, three weeks? Already you all have pet names?_

"Were you awake when the triad broke into the mansion?"

"No, not fully at least. I had just drifted off to sleep when I heard the sound of glass breaking. Confused, I walked out into the hall only to feel the heat of a fire right over my back! I ran towards Asami's room, took her from her bed, and climbed down the trellis outside her window."

_Bingo._

Lin's eyes narrowed. "You what?"

"I had assumed that they were searching for her, so I took her before anyone else could. After I climbed down the trellis she came to, so I told her to run off towards her playhouse. When she made it, I ran off to find help. Ended up tripping in the mud and being found by one of your officers."

"You do realize that for those few minutes you were kidnapping Asami Sato?"

The young girl seemed taken aback. "What? I was only trying to help-"

"Regardless, you still took the little girl from her house."

"Yes, but-"

"Lin Beifong, what on earth are you doing?"

Both women turned around to see a rather irate Tenzin in the doorway.

"I was just about to arrest her for kidnapping Asami Sato, something that she did confess to."

"She was only trying to help!"

Lin glared. He had a point, but she wasn't going to give in to it.

"How about this Lin: we drop all charges against Pema. You get to go home and sleep, and so do we."

_We? WE?_

_You didn't even let my side of the bed cool off, did you..._

She scowled. "Fine. Acolyte Pema, you are free to go. So both of you, go!"

The couple soon left the interrogation room. Though Pema didn't notice, Tenzin gazed back at an unknowing Lin. Lin, whose hair was dark as night. Whose bright green eyes could strike a man down with a single look.

Spirits, was she glowing?

Tenzin looked away as Pema kept babbling out an apology. He was glad that Lin looked good.

He just wished she had looked that good with him.

* * *

Lin walked out of the interrogation room in a huff.

"Better luck next time, eh Chief?"

"Guess so, Lieutenant Saikhan," she said while they headed over to her office. "Did anything come of the interrogations of the triad members?"

"Something did actually. Ever since our bust of their gambling racket last there's been openings higher up in the chain of command. They felt that their normal methods for promotion weren't working, so they decided to act on their riskiest plan in the hopes it would pay off big—targeting families such as the Satos, and moving on to their neighbors, and so on. Might have worked if we hadn't caught them."

Lin paused to massage her temples. "So now not only do we have errant triad members targeting the wealthy, we might also have a hierarchy war within the Agni Kai triad? This is not looking good."

"No Chief, it is not. Will we need to involve a task force?"

"There is no need for that yet-the last thing we need to show the triads is that we're scrambling. I will preside over it myself," Lin crisply stated.

"I don't want to overstep my boundaries Chief, so forgive me if I do, but are you sure that's a good idea? As I understand it, you are good friends with Yasuko Sato. You are incredibly fair when it comes to justice, but your connections to the family involved could render you biased."

She turned to yell at him, but realized he was right. Yasuko had been one of her closest friends since day school, and Lin herself was one of Asami's godmothers. Plus, she had almost arrested Pema for helping out. Who knows what else could happen?

"Fine," she growled. "You may take the case. Just so we're clear though, I will not stand by idly."

Saikhan blinked, clearly surprised by the lack of fighting from his chief. "Wow I mean-thank you Chief. Of course, any help you could offer would be greatly appreciated. Who knew hormones could be so calming?"

Lin stopped dead in her tracks. "Who told you?" she asked brusquely.

"What do you mean I-" he stuttered. "Alright, fine. When Suyin came in yesterday with Junior and Huan to tour the metalbending academy, she let it slip. Everyone else knows, but we kept our lips sealed out of respect for you."

She sighed at her office door. Suyin probably thought everyone knew already.

"Well, Lieutenant, you've done well so far. Even though it's 7 in the morning, go home and get some sleep. Also, while on the way down can you tell everyone it's okay to talk about my pregnancy?"

He smiled. "Yes chief. I'll see you later. And again, congratulations."

She opened the door to her office. Usually she kept it very clean; the only items in the room apart from her mahogany furniture were four file cabinets and curtains to keep out heat from the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked Republic City. Right now, however, it was filled with flowers, congratulation cards, toys, baby clothes-and a person sitting in her office chair.

Lin looked around in wonder, her eyes eventually focusing on the other person in the room.

"Aunt Azula?" she said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

The former Commander of the United Republic Forces walked towards her niece and warmly embraced her. The years had been good to her; she hardly had wrinkles, and save for her grey hair she could be mistaken for a fifty year old.

"It's good to see you too, Lin," she said, laughing. "Toph told me about the pregnancy, wouldn't shut up about it really. Congrats!"

Lin smiled uneasily. "Thanks. Where's Zahira?"

"As far as I know my daughter's trying to follow up on the attacks at the compound. That was before a similar attack took her to a former Fire Nation colony. Out of curiosity how far along are you?"

"I'm almost four months along," Lin said with a smile.

"Really? With your armor on you can hardly tell a thing!"

"Thank goodness for that!" the metalbender laughed.

"I'm sure you must be hungry. Why don't we head back to your home and have breakfast there? I'm sure Katara's whipped something up by now."

* * *

Half an hour later, the duo was sitting at the dining table with the rest of the adults happily munching away on eggs and Komodo sausage.

"Have you been craving spicy food?" asked Azula after noticing the gusto with which Lin was eating her food.

"Actually, no. I've been craving egg custard tarts and deep-fried pickled radishes."

"Like mother, like daughter," Toph mused.

"I remember when I was pregnant with my kids all I wanted to eat was sea prune stew. Aang couldn't stand it!" Katara laughed.

"What about you Suyin? What did you crave when you were pregnant with the kids?" Lin asked.

"Same as you and mom, egg custard tarts and deep-fried pickled radishes. I think at this point I'm on a first name basis with the suppliers in Zaofu, especially when I was pregnant with the twins."

"Mommy! Auntie!"

Korra and Opal, Suyin's four year old daughter, ran into the room and straight into Lin's arms.

"Hi sweethearts! Do you want food?"

"Yes, please!"

A small plate of eggs and a glass of juice appeared in front of them thanks to Suyin. The two girls happily ate and then proceeded to run off to the playroom.

"You've taken to motherhood rather well," Katara remarked.

"Have you considered adopting Korra?" Toph asked.

Lin spit out her food. "What?"

"It's not such an unreasonable question," Azula said. "You do seem especially close with her."

"I have considered it, but never seriously!" Lin exclaimed. "I adore Korra, and I want her to be part of the family, but I don't want her to feel like she has to turn her back on her Water Tribe culture either."

"With me around, she won't have that issue," assured Katara. "I already am her water bending master. I'd be more than honored to teach her the ways of her tribe."

Lin nodded. "Thank you Katara. It would mean so much to me if you were able to impart your knowledge."

"Of course. It's the cycle of life, the old teach the young. Korra is our future, she must learn from the past to prepare for the trials of what is to come."

A comfortable silence filled the room.

Lin pushed herself away from the table. "Thank you for making breakfast, Katara, but I have to get going. I need to pick up Asami from the nursery, and then I'm visiting Yasuko."

Anxiety crossed over everyone's features. Saikhan had called the house earlier warning them about triads in their neighborhood; the last thing they needed was a triad getting ahold of Lin.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Suyin said.

"Yasuko has been my best friend since I was a child. I have to go. I'll drop off Asami here so she doesn't have to see the hospital. Besides, it's not like anything is going to happen to me anyways. I'm the Chief of Police, and I live with multiple master benders."

Katara sighed. "If you insist, Lin. But at least try to take a nap first-you've only had five hours of sleep."

"As you wish." With that Lin left for her bedroom, preparing herself for what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

The clock had just struck noon when Lin woke up.

Stretching, she walked over to the closet and threw on a green top and a loose white skirt. She let her hair down, taming her waves with a simple headband. After slipping on some comfortable dark green flats, she headed over to the market and bought some jennamite candy, vegetable dumplings, bean curd puffs, and a doll. With that she was ready to pick up Asami.

She found the little girl playing in the headquarter's nursery. Lin had trouble finding it; she had never had a reason to go there before. Asami put down the book she was reading and ran towards her, burying her face in Lin's neck.

"Auntie," she wept, wrapping her arms even tighter around the metalbender's neck.

"Shh, shh, shh, I'm here Asami," she comforted, her heart breaking for her goddaughter. "I'm right here."

Asami's body heaved with her sobs.

"Sweetheart," she said. "I know you're scared. I am too. But we have to be strong for your mama's sake, okay?"

Lin rocked her and rubbed her back until her crying became nothing more than spastic sputters.

"I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"

The little girl nodded.

"Well, we're going to go back to my home, okay? Since it's 1, they'll be making lunch there."

Asami simply nestled deeper into her aunt's grasp, her eyes drooping.

"That's what I thought, kiddo. Come on, let's go."

* * *

 _Saikhan's version of minor injuries is obviously different from mine,_ Lin thought. She had expected bumps, bruises, maybe even a broken bone. She didn't expect the gashes, the broken ribs, or the internal bleeding.

She definitely didn't expect to hear that Yasuko had been unconscious most of the day.

"Katara, what's going on?" she asked the master waterbender.

"She was in critical condition when she came. Apparently she was so bad off most didn't think she would make it. Thankfully she's expected to make a full recovery, but it's going to take a while."

"How long?"

"Her ribs will take about six weeks to heal. We have the internal bleeding under control, so that's good. The gashes will take a couple weeks to heal, maybe a bit faster with the amount of attention we've been paying attention to them. She'll be reeling from the aftermath of the burns as well."

"She was burned?!"

"They weren't very deep, but they were extensive. Almost completely burned through her clothes. We're still in the process of healing those, so don't be surprised by her bandages when you see her."

"Spirits," Lin said, sitting down and dropping her head in her hands. "Is she in pain?"

"We kept her sedated for most of the day. She should be coming to right about-"

"Hello?" a small voice said.

"You should go in," Katara said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right here," Lin said approaching her bedside. "How are you doing? Wait, no-forget I said that."

Yasuko painfully smiled. "Only you would ask that."

The duo fell into silence.

"I brought food. Your favorite-vegetable and Komodo chicken dumplings with bean curd puffs and maybe a bit of jennamite for dessert."

"Really? I've been starving!"

They happily munched on their goodies. When they were done, Yasuko laid back as comfortably as she could.

"How is Asami?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"She's okay. She wasn't hurt at all in the break-in, thanks to Pema's quick thinking," Lin said begrudgingly. "Asami was scared for you, but after a small bag of jennamite, a backrub, and a doll she's fine now."

Yasuko carefully eased herself back into a resting position, her worries eased.

Lin hesitated. "Yasuko, I'm so sorry that I have to ask you this, but do you remember anything that happened?"

Yasuko took a deep, shaky breath. "You haven't been here more than 10 minutes and you're already taking a statement. I really should know better by this point, though I can't say I'm surprised."

"I didn't notice anything fishy when Hiroshi and I came home for dinner. We hosted Pema as Tenzin had called ahead to let us know that the ferry between the island and the city was down. After I showed Pema to one of the guest rooms, I put Asami to bed and after that retired to my study at—that probably would have been 10? I just organized some shipping receipts and then I joined Hiroshi in our bedroom, that would have been at about 11.

"Next thing I remember I was woken up in the middle of the night by some clanging; I originally thought it was the chef, he's been waking up early all week to smoke some fish for a Water Tribe businessman who's visiting us next week for negotiations on a contract. But then I heard glass breaking, and people charging up the stairs. I figured it was one of the maids until I felt a fire whip aimed at my head! I remember unleashing a fire whip myself, but the next thing I remember is someone hitting me on the head while Hiroshi was throwing something. Spirits, Hiroshi, is he okay?"

Lin looked away for a moment in order to compose herself. "I'm so sorry, Yasuko," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

Tears managed to find their way down Yasuko's face. A few soon turned into a river.

"No," she whispered. "No, no, no! Please don't let it be true!"

The metalbender gingerly held her friend as she wept.

Lin wept openly for her friend. Hiroshi wasn't her favorite person, but he meant the world to Yasuko. The last thing she wanted for her friend was this, anything but this.

"Can you promise me something? Can you look after our Asami while I'm here?"

Lin held her friend's hand and smiled. "She's already at my house."

Yasuko fell back, exhausted and wincing from the pain.

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Pema had been acting very strange lately.

Ever since Lin tried to arrest her three weeks ago, she had been trying to avoid Tenzin. She would get up earlier, do more chores, or bow out of social engagements she normally loved to attend. Not to mention the fact that she would disappear off the island for hours on end.

So he decided that he was going to confront her.

His saffron robes swept across the bamboo floors as he approached her. She visibly jumped as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Pema dear, what's wrong? You've been especially jumpy after the incident."

She nervously put a lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh, it's nothing, Tenzin. You don't need to worry."

"Is it about the incident? Because I already told you that I completely believe you. I know Lin can be abrasive, and that's enough to put anybody on edge. So don't stress out. Everything's okay."

Tenzin sweetly kissed Pema on the cheek. "I've got to get going-councilman duties wait for no one!"

* * *

Tenzin arrived right as the other council members were taking their seats. "So what do we have on the agenda today?" he asked.

"The first topic we have is whether or not there should be a set age to begin training if one is a bender and if so, should they be taught by their parents," Councilwoman Izumi said.

Councilman Tarrlok, the youngest member, groaned. "Ugh, not this one again!"

"It's a valid question, Councilman Tarrlok," Councilwoman Suki said. "Besides, there isn't anything else that's particularly pressing. Unless, of course, you want to debate about how far apart radio towers should be placed?"

Tarrlok crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine."

Izumi cleared her throat. "I'll begin. I don't like the idea of setting an age to begin training. I started to bend when I was seven, but my Aunt Azula was only three when she started! Already there's an inconsistency . That being said, parents should not teach their children. Imagine how you would feel if you were a nonbender and your parents spent paid special attention to your bending sibling. Doesn't exactly foster close ties."

The others nodded along.

"I personally wouldn't mind a set age for training," Tarrlok said. "You are able to be in classes with others, and your learning would be more standardized. I don't like the idea of parents teaching children; the line starts to blur between parent and teacher."

"I would like a set age to begin training," Tenzin said. "You appreciate it more and are more mature when you start learning. Also, I actually am for parents teaching their children. That's how I learned airbending. As far as I know, my father made it a point that despite him teaching me he loved us all equally."

"I don't have much to say on this," admitted Suki. "But I do believe that children should learn bending at their own pace, be it facilitated by their parents or not. For one thing, it would be immensely dangerous to have bending children who are unable to control their element running around."

"As Chairman of the Council, I do believe I have the last say," Sokka said. "I believe that children should learn their bending when they first show it, be it three or thirteen. Also, while parents can be excellent teachers I believe it best that they not teach their child unless they are a master. All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Good. Let it be that children may learn when they first show it, and let them be taught not by their parents unless they are masters. Meeting adjourned."

Tenzin took back his airglider and flew back to the island. _Finally we get out before dinner,_ he thought. _I'll surprise Pema and we can go on that picnic we've been planning for ages!_

He burst into the dining hall, looking for her.

"Looking for Pema, I see?" Tenzin whirled around to see his brother Bumi.

"Yes I am, I'm taking her out for lunch I will let you know."

"Really? I wouldn't think you'd be hungry the way I saw you two making out in the orchard."

Tenzin stopped dead in his tracks. "Bumi, I was at City Hall all morning."

"Then who was.." Bumi never got to finish his sentence, since by that time Tenzin had already found his way to the orchard.

Sure enough, Pema was having a makeout session in the orchard. And it wasn't with him.

"Pema?" he said softly. She whirled around to see her boyfriend both saddened and infuriated.

"Tenzin? This is not what it looks like-"

"How could you? I trusted you! You know what, just go. Go and pack your bags because you are being transferred to the Eastern Air Temple."

After they left, Tenzin sat down and put his head in his hands. He remained there until he heard footsteps approaching.

"Uncle Tenzin?" His head snapped up to see Bumi's daughter Melati, her chest heaving from exertion.

"Melati, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, worry tinging his voice.

"It's Auntie Lin-she's in the hospital! She got hurt really bad and-" her words came out in a jumble and would have continued to had Tenzin not taken out his airglider and flown away.

"I'm coming for you Lin!" he yelled hoarsely. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Tenzin had never liked hospitals; they were always filled with such suffering and pain. He nervously paced outside the room number he was given until his sister and her daughter came out.

"Kya! Kanna!" he said, engulfing them in a hug. "What's going on? Why is she here?"

"Uncle, perhaps you should sit down," Kanna said, leading him to a chair.

With a start, Tenzin realized their dresses was covered in blood.

"Your dresses! Spirits, please tell me she's alive," Tenzin cried into his hands.

Kya sat next to her brother and delicately put a hand on his shoulder. "You've heard that members of the Agni Kai triad broke into the Sato mansion, right?" Upon seeing him nod, she continued.

"Lieutenant Saikhan was able to put all but one of the members involved in jail. Lin, however, was _furious_ that someone got away. She went undercover to bring them in, and was almost successful when she got caught. There was a physical altercation, which was bad enough until the bloodbenders arrived…she was still being blood bent when Lieutenant Saikhan found her and took out the bloodbenders."

Kya's voice dropped to a quivering whisper and tears filled her eyes. "She is one of the worst bloodbending cases I've ever seen," she said softly. "The wounds from the fight were bad enough but the bloodbending burst veins and vessels, which will further aggravate her injuries. It's a miracle we saved her, much less—well, perhaps you should see for yourself."

Tenzin nodded, and got up to see Lin. He gasped upon reaching her door.

Her chest was hardly moving as she lay in bed. Bandages covered her body. On her face were two large gashes, from jawline to cheekbone, that were certainly going to scar. The healers, upon noticing him, got up and left.

Tenderly he stroked her face, resting his hand on her slightly rounded abdomen. It took him a couple minutes to fully register what it truly was.

"Oh Lin," he breathed, tears filling his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tenzin wiped the tears from his eyes and kept his hand on the small bump. He stared at Lin, taking in her wild beauty. Despite her hair being a tangled mess and the gashes on her face, she was still entrancingly beautiful. Most women would be ashamed of scars on their face, but not Lin. No, she would wear them like a badge of bravery.

Lin started to stir.

"Tenzin? Tenzin?" she asked weakly.

"I'm right here Lin! Thank the spirits you're alive!" He exclaimed, furiously brushing hair away from her face. "When Kanna and Kya told me what happened I was terrified! I thought I had lost you forever."

"Tenzin, you know I'm too stubborn to die." She smiled falteringly. "What's going on, why are you here? Is my mom okay?"

"Yes, yes, everyone's fine. Your mom is on her way now, Suyin was going to leave tomorrow morning but she's staying until you heal."

Lin tried to prop herself up, but winced. "It's good to see you Tenzin, but if everyone else is okay then why are you here? Don't you have an Air Acolyte waiting for you at home with baited breath?"

His face darkened. "I broke up with Pema. She wasn't as committed as I was."

Lin nodded, understanding what he was really saying.

"You know, the entire flight over I was berating myself. What on earth did I see in Pema? Sure, she's nice, she's a hard worker, but she's not you, Lin."

Her eyes met his, each burning with a fiery intensity.

"No one will ever be you. It took that moment for me to realize that it's always been you Lin. You've always been the only one for me, and you will always be the only one for me. Now I understand if you don't want to get back together. I know I've hurt you, and you probably aren't very fond of me, but please, please consider it."

Her gaze softened.

"I could never not be fond of you," she whispered. "I love you Tenzin, and I will never stop. I was so hurt and scared when we broke up. I know, Lin Beifong being scared sounds impossible, but I was. I was so used to life with you that the idea of a life alone was terrifying. And when I found out I was pregnant…"

She took a sharp breath as her eyes misted up. Tenzin, worried, held her close in his embrace.

"...I didn't know what I was going to do. I guess this is my way of telling you that you're going to be a father, Tenzin. I'm due in the spring."

Tenzin remained still.

"Say something!" she implored, her eyes wide with anxiety.

A grin slowly took up residence on Tenzin's face as he carefully engulfed his love in his arms.

"I thought I was feeling things when I set my hand on your stomach. But a child-Lin, words cannot describe how ecstatic I am to become a father!"

Lin slightly smiled, then became serious.

"What if I told you I was expecting children instead?"

Tenzin paused, letting the news sink in. His grin became even wider.

"Wait, are you saying-"

The chief held up three fingers, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Lin, I-I love you so much!" he exclaimed, tears choking his words as he kissed her.

She was slightly shocked at first, but kissed back, happy tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Does this mean you're going to stay?" she asked.

"Stay? Of course I'm going to stay! You won't ever be able to get rid of me!"

The metalbender grinned.

Katara, who had just come to the doorway, cleared her throat.

"There's someone who wants to see you."

Korra, dressed in a simple blue dress, tentatively walked into the room.

"Daddy, why is Mommy here?"

Tenzin, whose heart warmed upon hearing himself being called a father, gave Korra a reassuring grin.

"Mommy got hurt during work, sweetie. She's in a lot of pain, but she's okay, and so are the babies."

The little girl nodded and climbed into her mother's waiting arms.

"I missed you," Lin said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"I missed you too, Mama. Daddy, come closer, you're too far away!"

Tenzin, beaming, sat on Lin's bed. Korra wriggled onto his lap, and Lin painfully cuddled her way into a side hug.

Katara watched silently from the doorframe, smiling as she saw her beautiful family before her.


	12. Chapter 12

The water's wake felt cool on her skin. Refreshing, like the waves at Ember Beach, where her mother would take her to the family beach house along with her cousins. Those times were so much simpler...

"Sergeant Major Zahira, we just received a message that the unknown bugmen have struck again. I've already pinpointed it on the map."

Zahira groaned. "Ugh, not another one! Here, let's go take a look."

She stalked over to the map she had up in her office. On it were several pins, each a different color depending on the attack taken.

"Officer Kwan, refresh me on the attacks," requested Zahira, already knowing most of the answers.

"Yes, Sergeant Major. There had been no attacks prior to the full scale assault on the Avatar's compound. However, we have noted that there have been kidnappings of benders and nonbenders alike beforehand."

The master sergeant nodded along. "Continue, Officer Kwan. But when you do, please elucidate on the kidnappings of the benders after the compound assault. Location and the like would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course, Sergeant Major. After the assault we have noted an uptick in attacks and kidnappings of benders. Granted, they were often returned the next day, but not before they themselves were attacked. The benders often showed signs of vicious bloodbending that seemed to diminish their ability to bend.

"Also, if you will Sergeant Major, take a look at the map. The first areas of attack after the compound assault are at former Fire Nation colonies, which at first would lead you to think that the attacker harbored some sort of anti-Fire Nation sentiment still."

"The way you phrase that makes me think that you have another conjecture for the attacks."

"Yes, Sergeant Major, I do. At first our unknown assailant goes for former Fire Nation colonies, but then decides to go for remote areas in the Earth Kingdom? At first glance it doesn't make any sense, but after looking closer I realized that the areas he targeted harbored some of the highest rates of benders anywhere in the Republic. They also tended to be areas that are home to subset benders, such as sand benders."

"Benders that wouldn't be missed as much," she mused. "Very good, Officer Kwan. You are dismissed."

Watching as her underling marched out, she turned her attention to the map and studied it closely.

"Hmm," she said. "He travels along a very odd path. First he targets former colonies, then he lands himself in the swamps and the deserts in the middle of summer? Not a very smart move by any means-perhaps he's not native to the area? That would make the most sense."

She walked around the map, fully absorbing the information.

"The Northern Pole hasn't been attacked yet. In fact, it seems that he's completely avoiding it. Perhaps that's where the attacker's from? After all, if I were a crazy rampaging bloodbender, I would try to avoid my home for fear of hurting someone I knew and being found out."

"Also, it seems that he's been traveling westward from Ba Sing Se. At the rate he's going it won't be long before-"

A sudden lurch rocked the ship, knocking Zahira to her feet.

"Oof! What was that?"

Getting up, she stumbled to the door of her office only to find the ship in complete disarray. It had run over some underwater mines, which had caused some serious damage to the hull and sides. Water- and metalbenders were running around trying to stop the leaks and repair the damage.

Despite their best efforts, assailants were still getting in. They were odd buglike creatures who wielded electric batons with near-lethal accuracy. They quickly took down everyone they came across and were starting to head straight for her office. Zahira sunk to her knees, pretending to be knocked unconscious from the stop.

Footsteps soon entered her workspace. They ambled around and stopped upon finding her.

"So this is the esteemed Sergeant Major Zahira?" a woman's voice sneered.

"Careful, comrade. She could be playing us," another woman's voice answered.

"Well, there's one way to test it. Watch." A man cruelly kicked her in the back. She bit back a yelp. "See? No reaction."

"Okay, let's tie her up. Strange, I would have thought her stronger than this," the second woman's voice answered. "Let's stun her though, just to be sure."

Upon hearing the crackle of electricity, Zahira jumped to her feet, purple flames with blue tips coming from her feet.

"What the-" the man exclaimed shortly before being taken down by a fire stream.

Zahira quickly faced the two women, who had their batons at the ready. They advanced towards her, but not before she created a fire shield. The two women shot out electricity; however, she quickly redirected it towards their bodies and effectively knocked them out.

"Wha-how did you do that?" they asked in awe before passing out.

"You'd think they'd have known the answer to that," she muttered. Looking around, she found some rope. After gathering up the unconscious bodies, she tied them around a pole outside her workspace. She ran out into the surface to survey the damage.

All the ships had suffered moderate to severe damage; nearly a quarter had been sunk. Smoke and fire raged throughout the area, making it hard to see and breathe. Zahira coughed and held onto the side of the ship, trying not to breathe it in.

"Sergeant Major Zahira?" a voice called out.

"Officer Kwan, is that you? I'm over here!" she replied.

The young man ran over and took her to higher ground of the ship.

"Thank goodness you're okay, ma'am! I think you might be the only bender who wasn't hurt," Officer Kwan said.

"I wouldn't say that. I sustained a rather nasty kick to the back, and I can already feel it bruising."

"At least you weren't bloodbent by them," Officer Kwan gently said.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Yes, Master Sergeant, it seems that they came aboard to target our benders. Took out whomever they could get their hands on."

"That is very unsettling," she murmured. Her head snapped up. "Officer Kwan, I need you to contact Councilman Tenzin and Chief Lin Beifong back in Republic City."

"Yes, Sergeant Major. What do I tell them?"

"Tell them…tell them that it is of the utmost importance that we conference. That it regards the Compound."


	13. Chapter 13

Tenzin had been in the middle of writing a treatise on the evolution of bending styles when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Councilman Tenzin? This is Officer Kwan of the United Forces. Sergeant Major Zahira wishes to speak to you. Is this a good time?"

"Of course. Please put her through."

After a few minutes and a slight rustling at the other end, she came to the phone.

"I caught you in the middle of writing a treatise, didn't I? Let me guess, it's on the regional cuisines of the Earth Kingdom."

"Evolution of bending styles," he said sheepishly. "It's good to hear from you, Zahira. Melati, Meili, and Liwei are with your mother right now. Do you want me to get them for you?"

"I already talked to them, thanks. I'm calling to speak to you and Lin, actually. The remainder of my fleet is headed into Republic City later this afternoon for repairs. Would you two want to meet at Geng Geng?"

"Remainder? Repairs?"

"I'll explain all to you there. Are you in?"

Tenzin looked outside the window, where he saw Korra perfecting one of the harder waterbending forms. Lin watched with pride.

"We're in. Does seven work for you?"

"Perfect. Oh, and can you bring Bumi along?" she added before she quickly hung up,

He sighed. This was going to be a rather interesting dinner.

Lin dressed in simple brown pants and a white top-her training clothes. Bumi had left earlier, eager to meet his wife down at the docks.

"She's back early. I thought she wasn't coming until mid-spring," she commented while brushing her hair.

"As did I, but some incident has left her and her fleet here in Republic City," Tenzin replied while shaving his head.

"Did she tell you anything about it?"

"No, she said she would fill us in at Geng Geng at seven."

"Well, we better hurry up. It's six thirty, and knowing your brother he's probably already there with Zahira and happily downing a drink or two."

Sure enough, when the couple arrived at seven Bumi and Zahira were already in a booth by the window, watching the city's first winter snowfall.

"Lin!" Zahira exclaimed, giving her old friend a hug. "It's so good to see you! Wait, is that a bump I see?"

The metalbender put a protective hand over her stomach. "Yep, I'm due in the spring."

"Congratulations! You and Tenzin must be so excited."

"Yeah," said Lin while gazing at Tenzin, "We are. So what brings you to Republic City so early? From what Bumi and Tenzin told me, you were in Ba Sing Se."

Zahira's smile quickly faded. "Here, get in. I'll tell you all about it."

The master firebender recounted her story over steaming pau buns and the restaurant's trademark soup. A somber feeling eventually replaced the warm, familial one that was there.

"Wait, so you're saying that the weird creepy bugmen that attacked Korra's compound attacked your ship?" said Bumi. "And you're still in one piece?"

"It's not like I wasn't hurt, sweetheart, and I've got nasty bruises on my back to prove it."

"Do you think they're making their way to Republic City?" asked Tenzin anxiously.

"I don't know. After the attack on my fleet, we haven't heard of any other attacks at all. Perhaps that was his goal the whole time."

"In a way that does make sense," Lin said. "But at the same time it doesn't. If the person wanted to take out all benders, why did he leave some behind? If I were them, I'd take out all the benders I possibly could. Also, why would they go from attacking subset benders in remote areas to a United Forces fleet?"

"I don't know," Zahira said quietly, looking at the flurries outside the window. "I've been tracking their movements, and I knew we were going to intersect at one point. I just didn't know when."

The group lapsed into silence.

"Hey can we visit Katara?" Zahira piped up. "My back is killing me more than it probably should."

* * *

Bumi paced back and forth outside the healing room. Katara emerged and motioned to her son.

"I'm happy you brought her to me when you did. She cracked a couple of her lower ribs, and there was some bleeding. I've managed to take care of most of it. You can see her, but try not to move her."

Bumi rushed into the room. Katara faced Tenzin and Lin.

"Now would you two mind telling me why the chief of the Northern Water Tribe came to see you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Tenzin and Lin looked at each other confusedly.

"I have no idea why he would be here, Mother. We already have Tarrlok as a representative. Lin, I know you're on medical leave but do you know if the police are working a case regarding a Northern Water Tribe member?"

Lin thought for a moment and shook her head. "The blood benders who attacked me were from the Northern Tribe, but that case was handled with Tarrlok, not Chief Unalaq. Did he leave a message at least?"

Katara went to a nearby end table and pulled up a note. Taking it, Tenzin opened it and read aloud:

_To Councilman Tenzin of the Air Nomads and Chief Lin Beifong of Gaoling,_

_I am in town for the opening of the new art exhibit at the Water Tribe cultural center, and would be honored to make your acquaintance. I have already reserved a table for tomorrow at 4pm at the Jasmine Dragon, please let me know if this time works for you both._

_Sincerely, Chief Unalaq, Northern Water Tribe_

"He's a little pushy, don't you think?" Lin mused, deftly taking the note out of Tenzin's hand and reading it over herself.

"Chief Unalaq is…something else. I guess the best term for him is unsettling?" Kya cracked.

"Kya!" Tenzin exclaimed. "He's Chief of the Northern Water Tribe and a noted spiritualist! Show some respect!"

"Sure, to his face. But you can't deny it Tenzin, something's off there."

Tenzin narrowed his eyes. "Weren't you his personal healer?"

"Yeah, as a favor to his wife. If you had ever dealt with him before, you would understand."

The chief crossed her arms. "I don't like his attitude already. At the same time, the last thing I want to do is slight a world leader and cause an uprising. He's down here for another reason, and I intend to find out what it is. Katara, would you be able to watch Korra tomorrow?"

"Of course," Katara said. "We need to work a bit more on her healing. Besides, once we're done with that I'm sure Bumi would love to spend some quality time with her."

"Did someone call me?" Bumi asked, poking his head out the door.

"No brother, go back inside with your wife."

"But I heard my name."

"I know, but-"

"So you were calling me!"

"Ugh, Bumi-"

"Hey, it's okay to ask for help from me every now and then. I don't mind, you know."

Tenzin sighed. "Good to know. Now don't you have something important you could be doing, like being with your _wife_?"

The elder brother pouted. "Fine, Airhead."

Katara and Kya had long left the room by then. Lin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, just think of it as training for the kids."

Tenzin cast a wary eye at her. "If you say so."

* * *

Chief Unalaq of the Water Tribe was already waiting with a pot of spice tea when Lin and Tenzin arrived. "Ah, Councilman Tenzin, Chief Beifong, pleasure to meet you. Please, sit."

The duo sat and had two cups of steaming tea poured for them.

Clearing his throat, Tenzin started the conversation. "So, Chief Unalaq, it was wonderful seeing you at the opening of new exhibit at the Water Tribe cultural center."

"You as well, Councilman Tenzin. I met your Lieutenant Saikhan Chief Beifong, he seems to be a good man. Not one for ceremonial work? After presiding through many ceremonies myself, I can't blame you."

"I would have loved to attend, but I had family matters to attend to," Lin replied.

The chieftain smiled. "Ah family. Family really is the most important thing in life, isn't it? Tell me Chief Beifong, how many children do you and Tenzin have?"

"None, but between the both of us we have many nieces and nephews. And yourself?" Lin asked, wary of where this line of conversation was going.

"I have twins, Desna and Eska, who just turned four," he said, pulling out photos of a near-identical boy and girl. "Although we will be expanding our brood. I actually came to Republic City to adopt my niece."

"How wonderful! What is her name?"

"Korra."

Tenzin choked on his tea. Lin cooly sipped hers as she stared down a preening Unalaq.

"Hmmm, so it appears the White Lotus nor Katara told you about my relationship to Korra? How very odd indeed. Do the White Lotus even _do_ anything anymore?"

"Of course," Lin replied, delicately placing her cup on its saucer. "They watch over Korra constantly, though I asked them to shed their uniforms for plainclothes work—it's hard to be discreet in a cloak covered in lotuses. In fact, they watched over her this morning when Tenzin and I officially filed the paperwork to adopt Korra."

"Paperwork that won't go through."

"I beg your pardon?" Lin scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"You may have had both representatives from the Water Tribe sign off their approval, but that was _before_ they knew that Korra had a living relative, and the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe at that. So Korra will be returning with me. I'll come for her tomorrow morning, that should give you all enough time to pack her up. See you tomorrow." With a self-serving smile, Unalaq left the table.

 _Bastard_.

* * *

" _Don't you dare touch me,"_ Lin hissed as Tenzin opened the gate to Toph's house, breaking the stone path she walked on with every step.

"Do you think I like this any better?" Tenzin asked, hurrying to keep pace with his girlfriend. "Because if you think yes then you are sorely mistaken!"

Lin blew apart the front door. "KATARA!" She yelled. "We need to talk. NOW."

Hearing the commotion in the foyer, the master water bender rushed down the stairs. Every stone in the floor was broken, and there were cracks in the foundation. The front door was completely destroyed, and the garden beyond it overturned. In front of her was her son, trying in vain to restrain a seething Lin.

"You _lied_ to me Katara!" Lin roared, fury contorting her features. "You told me that Korra had no other family, that she was orphaned in the attack on her compound! I trusted your _word_! And now look what's happened! Korra's UNCLE is picking her up tomorrow morning, and taking her away for good!"

Lin's knees buckled, Tenzin gently lowered her to the ground, tears streaming down both their faces.

"She can't leave," Lin said softly. "She's our baby."

Katara helped the chief up to her feet. "Come with me. There's something you need to see."

* * *

Tenzin and Lin found themselves in a guest bedroom that Katara used as an office. Sitting on the bed, the Airbender subconsciously drew Lin close to his side as his mother rifled through the papers on her desk.

"Mother, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If Unalaq is really her uncle, then why was Korra kept at the South Pole?"

Katara paused momentarily. "If there is anything that I have learned through my experiences with your father, it's that ambition and power, if unchecked, turns corruptive. Fire Lord Sozin, with his grand aspirations, desired to turn the entire world into Fire Nation territory. Avatar Roku didn't act, and the Air Nomads eventually paid the ultimate price. Unalaq, unfortunately, shares Sozin's desires. He wants, more than anything, to bring both Water Tribes under his fist through physical and spiritual means. As such, he's taken a few…measures in the hopes that his ideas will come to fruition.

"Unalaq, you see, is the younger brother of Korra's father Tonraq. Tonraq was stubborn and impulsive, but he was also a great warrior who desired to do what was right for his people. Unalaq exploited that. He tricked his older brother into destroying a sacred forest, forcing their father into disinheriting his eldest son and giving the chiefdom to the 'sage, spiritual' Unalaq instead. Tonraq could never forgive his family, and planned never to speak to his brother again. He would have succeeded, but everything changed once Korra was named the new Avatar.

"For Unalaq, Korra is nothing more than a means to an end. With Korra as a protege he had a figurehead for his desires. By using his familial connection to the Avatar he could act on his plans for the Water Tribes, and spirits know what else he plans for. He wrote to Tonraq constantly for the chance to become her spiritual mentor, but after what happened to him Tonraq refused to let his brother anywhere near his daughter, even in death. Here, this is what I've been looking for."

Tenzin tentatively took the paper pro-offered by his mother.

_As a warrior I have stared down death itself without blinking; as a husband and father, I fear its icy hold. I may be trained in the bending arts, but it would be foolish to call myself invincible. I pray that this document provides for the care of my estate, and above all my most precious treasure: my daughter, Korra._

_There are few that I trust with my life, and even fewer that I trust with Korra's. Nakoda and his wife Okela are two such people. They are as caring as they are valiant warriors; I trust them to care for Korra should Senna and I not be able to._

_Nakoda has been my closest friend since joining the Southern Water Tribe; I imagine if this document is needed, then Nakoda and Okela will not be able to raise our Korra as they too will have passed the same way Senna and I did. That is why I declare Master Tenzin of the Air Nomads to be my daughter's guardian. His spirituality is the perfect balance to my daughter's vivacious, earth-bound demeanor. I trust him, and him alone, with guiding my daughter in her studies and in her spirit._

_I also choose Tenzin because he, along with his girlfriend Chief Lin Beifong of the Republic City Metalbending Force, are the only ones I trust to protect Korra from Unalaq. I do not trust my brother, and I especially do not trust him to keep Korra safe and give her the room she needs to become a fully realized Avatar. Unalaq can never, under any circumstances, be in charge of any part of my daughter's life. There is a reason I have never returned to the North, and I know that Tenzin and Chief Beifong will ensure that Unalaq will stay far away from Korra. Though I have never met the Chief of Police, her dedication to protecting the citizens of Republic City is legendary. I have no doubt that she will do the same for my daughter._

Lin took the letter from Tenzin and scanned through its contents. "I never even met Tonraq," she said, stroking her stomach. "Yet he trusted me with his daughter."

"He was right to," Katara replied. "Look how happy Korra has been ever since you started taking care of her."

"The question is, Mother, will this be enough?"

"It's a last will and testament—it's legally binding," Lin said. "If anything, it's more proof that the adoption papers we filed should be finalized in our favor."

"Maybe so, but be careful Lin," Katara cautioned. "Unalaq plays the long game. Just because Korra will be safe now doesn't mean she will be later."

"Don't worry about me, Katara," Lin said brusquely as she stalked out to her room. "I can handle myself. I think it's Unalaq's hurt pride we should be more concerned about."

Downstairs, Toph exited her practice room only to find her foyer in complete disarray. "Spirits Lin," grumbled Toph. "I thought my pregnancy mood swings were bad." Without another word, the retired chief of police bent her broken walls together, and smoothed out the cracks in her floor.

"Spirits, I hope those kids are air benders. Air Temple Island won't know what hit them otherwise."

* * *

True to his word, Chief Unalaq showed up the next morning, eager to take Korra back to the North Pole.

"An honor to meet you, Toph Beifong," he greeted the master metalbender. "You have a lovely home. Are these new stone floors?"

"Yep, recently remodeled," Toph quipped.

"Chief Beifong, Master Tenzin, lovely to see you on this fine morning," Unalaq said, uncharacteristically jovial. "Now where is my charming niece?"

"About that," Tenzin said, pulling a piece of paper from his robes. "Korra won't be joining you today. Or at all for that matter. Take a look yourself."

Lin noted, with a bit too much satisfaction, the subtle reddening of Unalaq's face.

"That brother of mine and his diary entries," Unalaq chuckled, handing the paper back to Tenzin.

"That's no diary entry you saw. That's a last will and testament, and it's been notarized by both the Southern Water Tribe and by Republic City," Lin said. "You take Korra, it's kidnapping, and you will be pursued to the fullest extent of the law."

"That is preposterous!"

"You may be a world leader, Unalaq, but you aren't above the law."

"I won't stand for this, Chief Beifong! I am her uncle, taking her is my right!"

"I think it's time you leave, Unalaq," Tenzin said, positioning himself between the Water Tribe chieftain and his love.

"Or what, Tenzin?"

Tenzin would have knocked Unalaq off his feet had a fire whip not done so already.

"You stay away from my mama and daddy, bully!"

Korra jumped into a horse stance in front of Tenzin, ready to strike down the unfamiliar man before her.

"Wha-Korra, I'm your uncle! I'm Tonraq's brother!"

Korra responded by earth bending a boulder square into Unalaq's chest. Knocked to the floor, Unalaq scrambled into a defensive position.

"You're not his brother! He didn't _have_ a brother!"

Growling in frustration, Unalaq bent the water out of Lin's freshly cut fire lilies.

"Yes he did! And like it or not, you're coming with me!"

"NEVER!" With that, Korra bent some of the water in Unalaq's hands into handcuffs and froze it across Unalaq's wrists. The rest she used to snap at the water chieftain's ankles, forcing him to the ground.

"I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal!"

Without a word Lin earthbent Unalaq to his feet, and Tenzin air bent him out the door. The irate chieftain hopped to his feet.

"This isn't the last of it! I'll come back with the fury of a—"

Unalaq never got to finish his sentence. Top had earthbent the ground around his feet and dropped him outside the gates to her home.

"SURE THING, WATER BRAIN!" Toph yelled. "Spirits, what a drama queen."

Tenzin crouched down to face his daughter. "Korra, you shouldn't have done that. You could have been hurt!"

"And that bad man could have hurt you and mama, daddy! He can't do that, no no no!"

Korra cried and threw herself into Lin's waiting arms, tears soaking the woman's clothes.

"Korra, I promise that the bad man isn't going to get anywhere near you ever again, okay?"

The little sniffled and nodded.

"And another thing water lily? You had _excellent_ form on your horse stance."

Korra giggled and hugged Lin tighter, glad to be safe in her mother's strong arms once more.


	15. Chapter 15

A week had passed since Unalaq's attempt at taking Korra. Lin, worried about potential threats against her family, increased the number of undercover White Lotus sentries around her mother's estate and set up a discreet cadre of guards for Tenzin in case he encountered trouble at work. Toph even changed out the gates surrounding her estate, changing the metal in her gates from difficult-to-bend titanium to impossible-to-bend platinum. Korra, thankfully, was oblivious to these changes. Katara had increased her time training, and as such the young Avatar had little else to focus on. Lin, deciding to treat Korra after her lessons, took the young girl to her office while she collected some case files to review at home.

"Isn't the city beautiful when it snows?" Lin said, noticing the source of her daughter's focused state. "I just hope your father's council meetings end before the roads get too icy."

Tenzin had been feeling the brunt of the fallout from Unalaq's visit, and had spent his time attempting to smooth Tarrlok's ruffled feathers. Tarrlok, who already disliked the Airbender, was nearly insufferable. As Unalaq's representative he eagerly carried out his boss's wishes for Tenzin; he had motioned three times already for Tenzin's resignation, and it was only through Tenzin's close relationships with the other Council members that he had been able to hold onto his position. In any case, he would be lucky to return home before midnight.

Korra silently nodded as she kept watching the scene before her.

Realization soon dawned on the police chief. "You miss it, don't you? The South Pole?"

The little girl looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," Lin said, pulling her daughter into her arms. "I'm so sorry. I should have known…"

Korra replied with a sniffle. The metalbender remained there for a while, rocking her back and forth. An idea popped into her head.

"Are you hungry, by any chance?" she asked the small bundle in her arms.

She replied with a small nod.

"Good, because I know the perfect place. Get your coat on, it's only a short walk away."

Ten minutes later, Lin and Korra were settled at a table at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

"Sokka and Katara used to take my family here when I was a kid. It's still one of my favorite places to eat in the city," Lin said as they brought out steaming bowls of seaweed noodles.

Korra eyed her noodles, then carefully picked up her chopsticks and sucked them in her mouth. A smile filled her face.

"Now that's more like it," Lin said, smiling as well. "So, kiddo, your birthday's coming up in a couple weeks. Do you want anything in particular?"

Korra thought for a minute. "When Grandma Toph first started my earth bending lessons, she used this bracelet to show me how to feel the earth. It was so cool Mama, it was squishy and Grandma formed it into all sorts of shapes!"

_Hmmm, so she wants a meteorite to play with. Doubt mom will part with her bracelet, but Suyin collects them—I should call and see if she's willing to give Korra a piece. Maybe me too?_

"I was about your age when I got my first set of rocks," Lin said, smiling as she momentarily reminisced. "Though mine were decidedly less 'squishy.' What else would you like?"

Korra's eyes brightened.

"So Daddy took me to the island a couple of days ago, and when I was in his study I found this really cool stick."

"A stick?"

"It wasn't just any stick, mama! When I reached for it, it fell on the ground and grew wings!"

Lin leaned back. She didn't want a stick; she wanted an air glider.

"I'll talk to your father about it," she said. "Is there anything else?"

Korra uncharacteristically hesitated. "Yes."

Lin arched an eyebrow.

"At the South Pole, we had these things called polar bear dogs, and they were big and fluffy and fun to play with! Everyone was scared of them, but not me! That's because there was a puppy who'd come play with me every day! Her name was Naga, and she was my best friend."

_A polar bear dog?! She can't be serious! Those animals are notoriously aggressive, how on earth did she make friends with one?_

The metal bending chief took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you don't want a flying lemur instead? I know you've made friends with a few of the ones on Air Temple Island."

"No, I want Naga!"

"I'm sure you do," Lin replied with a slight edge to her voice. "Come on, it's getting late—we should get going."

After paying for their meal and picking up some takeout for Tenzin, Lin and Korra left the restaurant only to find snowflakes drifting lazily around them, Squealing with joy, Korra began running around and throwing snowballs. When she thought her mother wasn't looking, she hit Lin square in the back. Lin fake scowled, only to throw a snowball at her daughter in response. Soon enough, the two were thoroughly engaged in a snowball fight that lasted the entire way home. Korra was thrilled by this development and babbled about her "epic" battle against the grand Chief of Police up until the minute she fell asleep. While Lin pretended that she had been harangued into throwing snowballs, it was easy to see how happy the snowball fight had made her as well.

* * *

Just as she expected, it was midnight when an exhausted Tenzin crawled into bed.

"Tarrlok wasn't letting anybody off the hook, was he?" Lin asked sleepily.

"Nope," Tenzin grumbled, reaching out for Lin. "The other members of the Council and I are at our wit's end, and are probably planning a coup at this point. I know that if I never have to hear about Northern Water Tribe family law ever again, it will be too soon. How are you, how was your day? I never get to see you anymore—I didn't think it was possible to miss someone you share a bed with, but I stand corrected."

Lin chuckled and drew herself into his arms. She told him all about her day, about some cases she was trying to solve, about her phone call with Suyin and how she was set to visit in two weeks for Korra's birthday, about Korra's sheer joy upon seeing other members of the Metalbending Police Force up close, and about her ideas for birthday gifts. Tenzin listened intently, a soft smile on his lips the entire time.

"Oh I forgot to mention one thing," Lin said, adjusting herself to face Tenzin. "I went to see your mom for a check-up during lunch."

Tenzin's smile faded. "Are you okay? Have the worst of your blood bending injuries faded, are you cleared to go back to work?"

"I am, thank the spirits, but I actually visited Katara for the babies' sake, not mine."

"And?" Tenzin asked, clearly anxious.

Lin reached for Tenzin's hand. "She said that she hopes you remember the names of the monks, as they'll come in handy for naming inspiration. We're having air benders!"

Tenzin sat up, incredulous. "Are you serious?"

Lin smiled and nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

Tenzin leaned over and kissed Lin ardently, only stopping to breathe. He gazed at Lin in wonder, her beauty made even more striking in the moonlight.

"Thank you," Tenzin whispered.

Lin's body stiffened in response.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just—Tenzin, I live my life by duty. My duty to Republic City, my duty to my family. Getting pregnant is part of my duty to you and to the Air Nomads, but I don't want you to think it's the only reason I'm having kids. Tenzin, I am painfully in love with you, and I'm having these children with you because I want them just as badly as you do."

Tenzin, tears in his eyes, gently kissed his love. He placed his hand over her stomach, feeling his unborn children move beneath him.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents in four months," he breathed in wonder. "I wasn't sure this day would ever come."

"We're already parents to Korra, remember?" Lin said pointedly. "And besides, I would enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts. If our daughter gets her way, we're also going to be parents to a polar bear dog puppy too."

Lin, upon noticing Tenzin's stunned expression, laughed and kissed the Airbender before settling into his arms for the night.

She hadn't ever thought herself cut for familial life, but this-this she could get used to.


	16. Chapter 16

Zahira was not a happy camper.

She stretched, her back throbbing. Bumi turned over slightly.

"Z, can't this wait?" he mumbled before getting kissed lightly on the cheek. "You don't see me getting up right now, do you? For spirits' sake, it's six in the morning!"

"No, but then again it wasn't your fleet that was attacked, was it?" she said tersely, changing out the bindings she was wearing. "If the kids ask, tell them-"

"I'll tell them that Mom's busy kicking criminal butt."

"I was going to say training recruits but hey, that works too," she said, stepping into her uniform. "I'll try to be back by lunch, but who knows how long this is going to take?"

Fifteen minutes later she arrived on base.

"Like clockwork," her superior, Captain Hong, said upon seeing Master Sergeant Zahira.

"What do we have today, Captain?"

"Remember those cocky sons-of-Sozin who tried to take down our fleet and failed?"

"Yes, Captain. My back and ribs remember, too."

"We were doing a cursory check when we found one of them stowed away. I figured I would let you have to honor of interrogating them."

Zahira turned to face the captain. "Me, Captain? Are you sure?"

"I've already made them very, very compliant. They shouldn't cause you problems, and if they do they'll answer to me. That's what happens when they mess with the Forces' best firebender."

"Thanks, Captain. I am truly honored."

"You are a prodigy, just like your mother. I don't think I've seen anything quite like it. Now go get them!"

The suspect was a young woman whose black bangs fell into her striking grey eyes. She could turn heads, but her scrawny stature, worn clothes and gaunt face detracted from her potential beauty.

"You've run up quite a track record, Niang," Zahira commented, looking at the file in front of her. "You've been arrested five times for stealing, three times for lockpicking, three times for running away, twice for vagrancy, and you aren't even twenty yet."

The girl's face remained blank.

"Are you really going to cold-shoulder it? That would be bad, because we're currently looking at having you serve at least twenty years in military prison."

Niang rolled her eyes, looking bored.

The master sergeant got up suddenly, causing the girl to nearly fall out of her chair. Purple flames radiated from her palms.

"There's two ways to go about this. You can cooperate," she said, then pushed the flames closer to the girl's face. "Or you can _cooperate,_ " she hissed.

Niang waited, the blue tips of the flame kissing her face. Slowly, she nodded.

"Good, now we can get on with this. But first things first; how on earth did you rack up such a record?"

"My father killed my mother in a fit of drunken rage when I was 11 in Ba Sing Se. I escaped with my then-three year old brother to my godmother's house in Makapu by caravan. When we got there and told her what had happened, her already fragile mind snapped. We then fled to Republic City, where I would lock-pick abandoned houses for us to live in and steal food for us to survive on."

"Were you not placed in an orphanage?"

"Oh we were, but they completely abused us there. We found out we could bend not long after we got there, which led to the revelation that we were the only benders in the entire place. I was able to conceal my waterbending to the point of almost losing it completely, but my brother was too strong an earthbender to hide it. This led to us being treated like outcasts and our running away. We did slightly better, though."

Zahira raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I won a Sato grant to study at Wushu. They let me take my brother too when they saw his bending skills."

The master sergeant gave a slight nod of approval. "Impressive." This girl was special, to be sure; only seven Sato grants, which would pay for all of a person's education and almost guarantee them a job, were given out each year. Also, she was accepted to train at Wushu School of the Self Defense Arts, perhaps the most prestigious bending school in all of the Republic. It was known by many as a school of prodigies, since they were the only ones who could get in.

"This still doesn't answer one question, though."

"What is it?"

"How did you end up on the ship?"

"I heard my father had wrangled himself a job in the United Forces; more specifically, a job on your fleet. I was eager to see if this was true when I was summoned to the North Pole. Apparently, my father had also been seen there. I and a group of other people who were also summoned combed the entire area but didn't find him."

"Wait, the North Pole? Have you been in the Earth Kingdom at all, or the South Pole?"

"No, we haven't-in fact, the invasion of your fleet was really our first attack. I have no idea who blew up the ships, though; we were only supposed to go in, see if he was there, take him, and then get out."

"Your father wouldn't happen to be a waterbender, would he? Or your godmother, perhaps?"

"No, he's an earthbender, like my brother. My godmother doesn't bend, but I'm not even sure if she's alive still. I haven't been in contact with her since her mind snapped."

"What is her name?"

"Xin Li."

"Who summoned you?"

"I don't know-all I got for my summoning was an unsigned, typed up letter telling me that I was to go to the North Pole. For my travel expanses, a tidy sum was provided, with more to come if I actually went. I probably should have questioned it more, but after growing up not knowing when your next meal is, you take what you can."

"What happened to the others?"

"I don't know. When they found out my father wasn't on the ship, the blame automatically fell on me, his daughter. I managed to take out a few of them with my knives and bending but they soon overpowered me, knocked me out, and placed in that closet where you all found me. No, I wasn't the leader of the invasion-again, I was summoned to attack with a tidy sum that I should have questioned. To answer your next question, I don't know who the leader is. I just follow orders so I can get paid and provide for my little brother."

"Do you have a slight idea where they would go?"

"I don't know. Maybe they would go back to the Earth Kingdom, but I wouldn't go searching for them. The only reason everyone's together is because of the cash that comes with each summoning, and after our job's done we go back to whatever we did before. Also, we wear masks to conceal our faces and mouthpieces to change our voice, so I couldn't point them out to you even if I tried."

Zahira leaned back, troubled.

"Am I in trouble still?"

"No, you're not. You may leave, but stay at Wushu. We are going to need you later on, so it's best you stick around."

"Of course."

With that the lithe young woman gracefully strode out of the interrogation room. Zahira buried her head in her hands.

"You know what this means, right?"

The master sergeant looked up to find her superior sitting across from her.

"That now we have two anti-bending lunatics on the loose? I mean, the other one only hates one earthbender, but that hate could quickly escalate. The girl could also be lying, but I don't know…"

"No, she was telling the truth. I find that body language tells us more than words ever can. Besides, I thought I recognized her. I've been frequenting Wushu for talent we could commission, and she consistently stood out as one of the top waterbenders, not to mention as a top knife thrower-her accuracy is incredible. I was going to make her an offer when she disappeared without a trace. I guess we know where she went now."

"We should look into the godmother. Trust me, being mentally unhinged and bearing a prejudice against benders is not a good combination, Captain."

"Already have. About six years ago, Xin Li took in her godchildren Niang and Sovan. From what I could tell, she assumed that the parents would be coming in the next couple days after their arrival. A week or so went by, and no parents, so she confronted Niang on the true nature of their stay. When the girl told her, she lost her already fragile mind. The kids left the next day for Republic City. She didn't stay long either-she left for a sanatorium soon after."

"Do you know where, Captain Hong?"

The captain flipped through the file. "Somewhere in the Fire Nation I think, why?"

A smile played upon the master sergeant's lips. "I know exactly where to go."


End file.
